My Dearest
by sugantea
Summary: Sebab Park Jimin adalah kesayangannya Bangtan.
1. Chapter 1

Sudah lebih dari lima tahun mereka bertemu. Berteman. Tinggal satu atap, makan bersama, tidur dengan tabiat buruk masing-masing. Bertengkar hebat dan saling berkompetisi, dengan jiwa rival yang tak pernah mampu lepas dan hilang meski sudah berbaikan. Ada rasa iri, cemburu, jijik, juga sayang tiada tara. Semua bercampur jadi satu dalam hati mereka. Bersatu dalam pikiran mereka yang berkecamuk dengan segala rasa dengki dalam lubuk hati mereka. Mereka saling menyayangi, itu sudah jelas. Tapi mereka juga sepenuhnya sadar bahwa mereka memiliki secuil rasa benci terhadap masing-masing, sebab bagaimanapun mereka tak lebih dari rival.

Siapa yang lebih tenar, dia menang.

Jimin telah debut bersama kawan-kawannya. Berdiri tenar penuh kemerlap dunia bintang bersama Yoongi, Seokjin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Setelah _training_ yang begitu menguras waktu, tenaga, pikiran, dan emosi, akhirnya mereka mencapai kesuksesan usai merangkak penuh darah. Mereka telah memiliki jutaan penggemar dari tiap benua, dan Jimin tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur. Meski rasanya tak pernah cukup, sebagaimana manusia yang tak pernah puas pada apa yang telah ia miliki. Maka Jimin dan grupnya tidak pernah berhenti untuk terus berkembang.

Pernah suatu waktu, Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia tidaklah hebat. Ia tidak menarik. Ia tidak semengagumkan itu untuk dipuja. Ia berkata bahwa ia tidak setampan atau seseksi itu untuk dijadikan penyebab kericuhan diantara penggemar yang menonton konser Bangtan. Menurutnya, ini semua karena kerja keras semua anggota. Dedikasi Yoongi pada komposisi musik, keteguhan dan kepemimpinan yang luar biasa dari Namjoon, visual Taehyung yang tiada banding, bakat menari Hoseok, keterampilan serba bisa dari Jungkook, dan kasih sayang Seokjin. Jimin hanya tim hore, _kebetulan_ berhasil membentuk tubuhnya seperti atletis dan menampilkan _six pack_. Suaranya tidak sebagus Jungkook atau sekuat Taehyung. Menurutnya –dan yang lain– suaranya ini cempreng, mudah pecah, dan tidak berwarna. Gerakan _dance_ nya memang bagus tapi tidak sehebat Hoseok atau semenarik Jungkook. Apalagi jika dihadapkan dengan komposisi musik, piano, _beat_ , lirik; bahkan Yoongi kerap marah dan menghina lagunya tanpa pandang bulu.

Pokoknya, Jimin itu bukan apa-apa kecuali wajahnya yang... bahkan diberi ranking ke tujuh.

.

* * *

 _ **My Dearest**_

 _ **Park Jimin.**_

 _ **And the rest of Bangtan members.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jimin adalah sosok yang rendah hati. Begitu orang menyebutnya, berhati malaikat. Suci tanpa cela, sosok nyata dari anak manis penurut yang menjadi vitamin bagi siapa saja. Meski kadang berisik dan bertingkah konyol, semua orang menyukainya. Jimin lebih dari manusia baik, dia teramat sempurna sebagai teman, sahabat, kakak, adik, keluarga. Dia pekerja keras, lebih keras dari siapapun yang ada di grupnya. Seringkali menetap di ruang latihan, tidur bersama keringat dan udara pengap juga bayang-bayang gerakan tarian mereka yang belum jua ia kuasai. Siapapun tahu bahwa Jimin adalah sosok yang keras kepala berhati lembut. Dan memiliki Jimin dalam hidup mereka, adalah sebuah karunia yang patut mereka syukuri semasa hidup.**_

.

* * *

Jika ditanya siapakah Jimin, maka Seokjin akan menjawab,

" _Anak babi._ "

Adik jarak usia tiga tahun ini memang bertubuh gempal sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Kala itu Jimin nampak seperti bayi dengan pipi bulat, mata sipit, dan rambut hitam mangkoknya. Hampir saja Seokjin berteriak konyol dan menerjangnya sebab ia sungguh gemas dengan visual Jimin. Sampai sekarang, Jimin tetap menggemaskan sih. Terlebih dengan hobi mereka yang sama, yaitu doyan makan apa saja. Seokjin sangat mencintai makan, sebagaimana ia mencintai wajahnya sendiri. Ia tidak begitu peduli tentang diet untuk persiapan debutnya. Ia tidak mau repot mengurangi porsi makannya hanya untuk tampil di panggung dan menari serta menyanyi dengan porsi secuil.

Sejak dulu Seokjin memasang dua wajah. Menurut dan berlagak makan seadanya, semua menu sayur tanpa nasi dan daging sapi atau ayam goreng kesukaannya. Tak ada kue atau puding di pagi hari, atau coklat dan susu manis di waktu senggang. Namun ia akan berubah menjadi Kim Seokjin yang gila terhadap makanan di malam hari. Ketika semua adik-adiknya tidur, maka saat itulah Seokjin bereksperimen dengan semua makanan di dapur dan memanjakan perutnya. Tidak peduli apakah itu jam dua belas malam atau tiga pagi, Seokjin tetap menelan semuanya. Dengan perasaan senang.

Diantara anggota yang lain, hanya Seokjin yang memiliki kemampuan masak yang baik. Seringkali diledek adik termudanya sendiri dengan panggilan _'ibu'_. Namun Seokjin hanya mendengus tertawa kala Jungkook mengejeknya demikian. Siapa juga yang tahan marah dengan wajah sepolos itu, yang jelas bukan Seokjin orangnya. Dan yang membuatnya semangat memasak tak lain sebab adik-adiknya menyukai masakannya. Mereka tulus menelan masakannya, dan tak lupa untuk selalu mengatakan betapa lezat hasil karyanya itu. Mereka selalu berdecak kagum, dan memberikan acungan jempol tatkala mengecap kesedapan masakan Seokjin. Dan ia selalu terharu.

"Jimin, kau sakit?"

Seokjin yang pertama menyadari. Dan Jimin tersentak di bangkunya. "Oh? Tidak, _hyung_."

"Kau hanya mengaduk makananmu," Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau harus banyak makan sebab jadwal kita ke depan benar-benar padat. Tubuhmu bisa mudah sakit jika kekurangan asupan nutrisi, walaupun masakanku tidak sesehat itu, sih. Tapi paling tidak, makanlah dengan baik. Lagipula, jika kita sibuk aku tidak akan sering-sering masak untukmu, loh."

"Chim, makanlah yang banyak! Kau semakin kurus, tahu?"

Semua yang ada di meja makan mengiyakan pernyataan Taehyung barusan. Entah mengapa mereka baru sadar kalau Jimin semakin kurus. Tubuhnya yang paling pendek di grup, dan memang nampak berisi dibanding yang lain. Pipinya yang paling kelihatan, jelas begitu bulat. Sedangkan yang dibicarakan menautkan alisnya setengah heran, meski hati terdalamnya merasa canggung dan tak enak hati. Selalu merasa tidak enak ketika sahabatnya mengkhawatirkannya, sebab menurutnya Jimin tidaklah sebegitu penting. Dia hanya tersenyum, lembut sekali. "Aku oke, kok. Kalian saja yang berlebihan."

Untaian kata yang Jimin katakan selalu sama, dan reaksi sahabatnya selalu sama. Tersenyum penuh gurat khawatir yang menghantui setiap detik. Jimin memang mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, entah memang merasa begitu atau hanya menutupinya. Dia akan kembali mengaduk makanannya tidak minat kemudian makan pelan sekali, bukan tipikal seorang Park Jimin. kemudian menjadi yang pertama bangkit dan mencuci piringnya, lalu pergi ke ruang latihan. Jika ditanya, maka ia akan beralasan bahwa Guru Song menunggunya. Hari ini pun sama, Jimin selesai paling awal, mencuci piringnya kemudian melangkah ke kamarnya. Keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah diganti, lebih rapi dibanding sebelumnya. Semua yang masih di meja makan tahu, bahwa Jimin akan latihan menari. "Hati-hati, Jimin."

Yoongi yang memulai, meski sering diam, sebenarnya ia peduli. Yang paling peduli.

Jimin hanya tersenyum tulus dan pamit.

.

.

Kira-kira sudah empat puluh menit Jimin menyendiri.

Pada awalnya ia berlatih menari, atau sekadar bersenang-senang mencoba beberapa _freestyle_ dengan lagu-lagu yang ia putar secara random. Tahu-tahu tubuhnya merengek lelah, ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya berteriak bahwa ia tidak kuat. Jimin terbiasa, terlalu paham bahwa ini karena ia tidak banyak mengisi perutnya. Sedikit menyesal namun ia hanya mendengus saja. Ia masih lebih takut dengan ancaman dan perintah. Ia terlalu lemah untuk membangkang.

Maka, ketika tubuhnya sudah di ambang batas capai, ia terduduk lesu. Jatuh ke dalam kubangan keringatnya sendiri yang bercecer di lantai licin. Ia melepas _sweater_ hitamnya dan mengipasi tubuhnya. Wajahnya berpeluh hebat dan memerah, napasnya megap-megap. Namun pikirannya terus saja mengawang tidak jelas. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berarti namun _apakah itu_ ia tidak tahu. Seketika teringat tubuh atletis Jungkook tatkala tak sengaja ia melihat tubuh bagian atasnya usai mandi beberapa minggu lalu. Meski ia laki-laki, Jimin tidak malu-malu untuk menganga dan terpasung seperti dungu ketika menatap tubuh Jungkook. Benar-benar bagus dan nyaris sempurna. Maksudnya, _astaga_ , bahkan Jungkook jauh lebih muda darinya dua tahun dan lihat betapa hebat tubuhnya terbentuk seperti pria usia dua puluh lima. Sejak saat itu, Jimin tidak begitu berani umbar-umbar tubuhnya jika di dorm.

Tiba-tiba Jimin juga teringat Taehyung. Teman sebayanya itu beberapa kali absen kegiatan grupnya sebab sibuk dengan dramanya. Pikirannya membayangkan bagaimana sahabat konyolnya itu berakting. Memang Jimin akui, pria itu hebat jika jadi aktor. Ia tertawa ketika sekali lagi mengingat bahwa Taehyung main dalam drama kolosal. Dan ia masih ingat wajah memerah malu Taehyung tatkala Jimin tertawa melihat poster drama yang Taehyung jalani. Taehyung dengan rambut panjang lusuh –astaga ia terlihat konyol dimatanya. Ia jadi iri, apa Jimin juga bisa berakting seperti Taehyung? Bahkan saat melihat usahanya di beberapa musik video grupnya, ia meringis malu. Ia tidak pandai akting seperti Taehyung, malah, terlihat aneh dan wajahnya jadi jelek. Menangis tidak jelas di bathtub, dan menggigil... menurutnya itu sungguh memalukan.

"Jimin?"

Ia asyik melamun sampai suara _klik_ pintu terdengar, juga suara yang memanggilnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan tegak dan menatap kaget pada sosok tinggi yang dihormatinya. Itu Seokjin, datang dengan kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana selutut berwarna coklat tanah. Ada gurat tidak senang, sedih, dan khawatir di wajahnya. Jimin mengernyit heran sebentar, namun hanya diam sampai Seokjin duduk dihadapannya dan membuka kotak makan. Menyiapkan sumpit dan mengapit _kimbap_. Sorot matanya dibuat tajam dan menyodorkan makanan itu pada Jimin. " _Hyung?_ "

"Makan."

"...Aku tidak faham,"

Seokjin mendengus kasar. Kemudian menyodorkan _kimbap_ nya lagi, lebih memaksa. "Tidak usah berkata demikian. Pokoknya makan. Sekarang. Buka mulutmu lebar-lebar sebab aku sudah capek membuat ini semua dan aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menghabiskan semuanya." Ia melirik kearah kotak makannya, jika tidak salah kalkulasi, ia menyiapkan dua puluh potong _kimbap_ disana. Sudah terpampang cantik disana, Jimin benar-benar kurang ajar jika menolaknya. Ia akan mencubit tubuhnya juga menepak bokongnya. Bahkan kernyitan di dahi Jimin benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Apa karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan Jungkook, Jimin jadi tertular menyebalkan?

"Aku... sudah makan, ingat?"

" _Aku tahu._ " Seokjin nyaris merengek. "Sekarang makan."

Jimin hanya mengerjap pelan meski Seokjin sudah setengah marah. Jarang sekali kakak tertuanya nampak kesal terhadap sesuatu sampai mendengus kasar dan menampilkan wajah serius. Meski banyak yang membuatnya sebal biasanya ia akan menghela napas dan terlelap. Melihatnya begini membuatnya tidak enak hati, namun ada kalimat dalam benaknya yang membuatnya tetap bersikukuh untuk menolak. Jimin benar-benar ingin melahapnya untuk menghargai Seokjin, namun ada ucapan dibenaknya yang membuatnya tidak ingin lagi. Bukan perkara serius tapi cukup membuat nyalinya ciut.

" _Aku tidak mau dengar soal diet atau apapun,_ "

Ketika Seokjin memulai, Jimin mendongak. Menatap mata Seokjin yang sedikit berkaca. Ada desah napas yang kacau disana, juga tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Jika sudah seperti ini, Jimin benar-benar jatuh. Ia sungguh tidak enak hati dengan kakaknya ini. Namun dengan berat hati, Jimin menggeleng. Menghasilkan dengusan tawa Seokjin yang terdengar menyebalkan, "Park Jimin. Berhenti hidup dalam perintah orang lain. Kau dua puluh dua, sekarang. Jangan biarkan orang lain mendiktemu seperti bocah. Kau hanya hidup sesukamu, dan apa itu salah? Kau hanya melakukan yang kau suka, dan apa itu salah? Dengar, kau ini bisa hidup karena apa?"

Hening menjawab, Jimin menunduk.

" _Makan,_ " Seokjin menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kau kehilangan _abs_ , lalu apa itu sebuah masalah? Kau kehilangan otot mengagumkan, apa itu masalah? Kau tidak sekekar saat debut dulu, apakah itu perkara hebat? Kau tidak bisa selalu mendengarkan kata orang, Jimin. Kau layak hidup seenakmu, kau layak makan sesukamu tanpa peduli dengan gunjingan maupun tuntutan orang. Kau bisa jadi gemuk seperti dulu, kau bisa jadi anak babiku –"

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa_ ," Jimin menyela. " _Aku tidak bisa_."

Memang akan selalu berakhir begini. Seokjin termasuk orang yang keras kepala. Mungkin karena ia yang tertua di grup, kalimatnya banyak didengar adik-adiknya. Dan ia memang dituntut jadi dewasa atau semua akan kacau sebab Namjoon pun sebenarnya masih bocah dan suka bikin kericuhan. Dan hal yang paling menguras emosinya adalah melihat Jimin tidak makan dengan benar. Ia benar-benar benci kala Jimin kembali murung secara mendadak, kemudian mengurangi porsi makan. Jika bukan _manager_ , pasti _PD-nim_. Bisa jadi _fans_ juga _sih_. Tapi, karena siapapun itu, Seokjin tetap saja sebal. Jimin itu terlalu lemah dengan tuntutan. Sebagian besar atau kadang _semuanya_ , Jimin selalu mengalah dan mengatakan iya untuk semua tuntutan yang ditujukan untuknya. Seokjin selalu gemas pada sifat menurut Jimin yang tidak berada pada tempat yang tepat. "Jimin –"

"Kau tidak merasakannya, _hyung_."

Jimin menggerakan bola matanya gelisah. "Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun kau makan, kau tidak mudah gemuk. Kita berbeda, _hyung_. Tubuhku ini mudah sekali gendut. Jika aku tidak mengatur pola makanku, aku bisa dikeluarkan dari Bangtan sebab terlalu konyol untuk menari di atas panggung."

"Bicara apa kau?!" Seokjin berteriak, Jimin berjengit kaget. " _Aku tidak suka! Dikeluarkan; apa-apan ucapan konyolmu itu, siapa yang mengajarimu bicara kurang ajar begitu?_ Apa ada yang berani mengeluarkanmu dari grup hanya karena kau sebesar kudanil? Akan aku penggal kepalanya jika sampai benar itu terjadi."

" _Hyung,_ "

"Makanya jangan bicara seperti tadi!" Seokjin memekik. Matanya menyalang, Jimin menciut. "Tidak ada bedanya dengan kau gendut atau menjadi kekar. Kau tetaplah Park Jimin yang memberi kehangatan, bersama Hoseok jadi vitamin yang menghidupkan suasana jadi lebih menyenangkan. Bangtan tidak akan sama jika tanpamu. Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal hina seperti tadi, aku benar-benar marah, tahu? Jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan itu lagi!"

Jimin terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Baru tahu ia Seokjin bisa marah. "Memperbaiki pola makan bukan berarti tidak makan, bodoh. Kau tetap harus makan dengan baik, bukan seperti ini. Kau hanya menyiksa diri. Kau tidak punya cukup energi untuk beraktifitas, tubuhmu bisa kacau jika begini. Ini hanya memperburuk keadaanmu, tahu?" Seokjin berdecih sebentar. "Bahkan kau tidak mampu bertahan selama tiga puluh menit, kan?"

Mendengarnya, Jimin terpaku. Dalam diam merasa malu sebab Seokjin ternyata sudah ada disini sejak lama, memantaunya dari luar.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Kumohon, makan." Seokjin jengah, separuh jengkel. "Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau kau sakit seperti dulu. Juga hilangkan kebiasaan melamunmu itu! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Banyak yang bisa kau kerjakan daripada bengong seperti itu! Dan kau harus makan, benar-benar harus makan atau aku akan memukul bokongmu dengan rotan."

" _Hyung –_ "

Seokjin memantulkan refleksi khawatir dari bola matanya. "Aku khawatir. Begitu pun dengan semuanya, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook... mereka memang diam. Tapi mereka berpikir tentangmu setiap saat. Merasa tidak adil ketika _hanya kau_ , yang disuruh mengurangi makan. _Hanya kau_ yang dapat ancaman untuk menurunkan berat badan dan kembali membentuk _abs_. Kami seratus persen khawatir, kami sedih kau diam saja. Kami berharap kau merengek dan diam-diam makan di tengah malam. Namun apa ini; kenapa kau melakukannya dengan sukarela? Apa sesempit itu pandanganmu tentang acaman itu? Apa menurutmu penilaian orang lain tentang penampilan sebegitu penting, sampai kau tidak memerhatikan dirimu yang sudah rapuh begini? _Aku... kami... yang seharusnya tidak faham._ "

Mendengarnya Jimin hanya menunduk. Takut untuk menyangkal.

" _Kau tidak memerlukan tubuh sempurna untuk menjadi bintang,_ " Seokjin menambahkan. "Sungguh tidak. Kau disini, bernyanyi dan menari bersama kami sebagai Bangtan bukan semata-mata sebab kau tampan atau punya _sixpack_ sempurna. _Kau berjuang disini, kau bertahan disini sebab kau mampu_. Kau memiliki segudang bakat yang amat sayang diabaikan. Kau ada disini bersama kami selama hampir empat tahun sebab kau berguna. Kau tidaklah hanya Park Jimin yang seksi diatas panggung. Sungguh bukan. Kau adalah Park Jimin, anggota Bangtan yang pekerja keras, baik hati, penuh senyum, ceria, suara semanis madu, dan tarian memikat. _Kau tak hanya sekadar pelengkap, kau bagian inti dari sebuah kesempurnaan. Kau bukan hanya pengindah, kau ini berarti._ Bukan karena wajah atau tubuhmu, tapi karena kau memiliki kualifikasi yang baik. Kau sopan, pandai bernyanyi dan menari. _Kau lebih dari sekadar penghias di sebuah grup. Kau lebih dari sekadar penambah, Jimin._ "

Jimin menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam.

" _Jika bicara tentang pelengkap, seharusnya itu_ _ **aku**_ _._ " Seokjin menghela napas, nyaris menertawai sebuah fakta menyakitkan yang sejak dulu menghantam kepalanya tanpa ampun. "Dibanding kau, aku lebih pantas dipanggil penghias. _Aku disini hanya karena wajah dan tubuhku, bukan begitu?_ "

"Tidak, kau tidak begitu, _hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum sedih, "Aku mengerti, Jimin-ah. Kau tahu aku tidak pandai bernyanyi sepertimu atau Jungkook yang mampu _impromptu_ atau nada tinggi. Juga tidak bisa menari sehebat Hoseok atau paling tidak, sebagus Yoongi. Sejak awal aku hanya sebagai visual disini, aku lah yang pelengkap. Penghias. Tugasku hanya mempercantik Bangtan." Nyaris saja ia menangis mengingat perjuangannya di masa lalu yang dibalas begini menyakitkan, kalau Jimin tidak segera meremas jemarinya. Bola mata Jimin nampak begitu bening dengan airmata yang menggenang disana. Kepalanya digelengkan pelan, nyaris Seokjin memekik lucu tatkala menyadari betapa manis Jimin saat ini. " _Hyung_ disini karena kerja kerasmu. Kau bisa menyanyi dengan baik, ingat? _Awake_ selalu menemaniku tidur. Kau sudah membuktikan kemampuan menarimu diatas panggung. Kau _jauh_ lebih baik ketimbang pertama kita bertemu. _Hyung jauh lebih hebat dibanding Kim Seokjin yang dulu_. Kau _jauh_ berkembang dibanding pertama aku nyaris tertawa melihatmu menari. Jangan berkata begitu lagi, _hyung_."

"Apa kau mengerti yang kurasakan terhadapmu?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar sambil terisak kemudian mengangguk pelan. Mengundang senyuman tulus dari Seokjin kemudian pemuda itu mengelus kepala Jimin penuh sayang. Terkekeh pelan ketika ia dengan jelas mendengar Jimin menangis dan merengek _'hyung'_ dan _'maafkan aku'_ yang kacau. Ia menangkup wajah Jimin dan mengelap pipinya yang basah. Tersenyum sebentar sembari menatap mata Jimin yang sembab dan merah, masih ada beberapa bulir airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengusak rambut Jimin kemudian kembali mengapit _kimbap_ , menyodorkannya pada Jimin. "Jadi, kau mau makan sekarang, _untukku... dan untuk Bangtan?_ "

Sesak memenuhi relung dada Jimin. Ia ingin menangis lagi. Ia benar-benar lemah jika berurusan dengan sahabatnya, terlebih Bangtan... ia nyaris tidak bisa. Dengan menahan tangis yang mendesak ingin dikeluarkan sejak tadi, ia mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya. Seokjin memasukkan satu potong _kimbap_ kemulutnya kemudan mengusak rambut Jimin saat Jimin mengunyahnya sembari terisak. Tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang konyol. Ah, seharusnya ia membawa kamera tadi.

" _Untuk Bangtan._ "

* * *

Waktu senggang yang dimaksud Yoongi hanyalah malam hari. Ketika matahari terbit, waktunya Bangtan jadi monyet untuk kesana kemari tampil ini itu di atas panggung, menghadiri _variety show_ , atau sekadar _interview_. Maka ketika schedule mereka selesai dan bisa menginjak dorm, Yoongi tanpa seribu kata langsung membersihkan diri, mengambil keripik tortilla dan cola, kemudian kabur ke studio. Menggarap belasan lagu yang belum selesai, atau menyicil _mixtape_ buatannya yang rencananya akan ia keluarkan. Melihat reaksi penggemar dan dunia terhadap Agust D beberapa waktu silam, motivasinya meningkat drastis. Seketika dadanya membara ingin membuat lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

Yang dipanggil tak mendengar, ia mengenakan headphone. Namun diam-diam ia merasa ada langkah kaki mendekat, memang sudah lama sekali mereka tinggal bersama hingga hanya deru napas masing-masing saja mereka tahu. Dan tak perlu waktu lama hingga Yoongi melepas headphonenya dan menoleh ragu, semakin kaget begitu mendapati Jimin berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Melihatmu," Jimin bergurau, tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yoongi. "Lagipula apa sih yang _hyung_ lakukan malam-malam begini? Yang lain menunggumu sejak tadi. Kita akan main _jenga_ , tadinya. Tapi intuisi Seokjin _hyung_ memang bagus, karena ia pikir pasti kau disini dan coba lihat ini," ia berdecak malas, berkacak pinggang menatap Yoongi yang hanya mengumbar raut wajah malas dan datar seperti biasa, menghembuskan napasnya kesal. "Seingatku dua hari lalu Kakaknya Holly ini baru saja demam,"

"Aku sudah sembuh, ingat?"

Jimin duduk di seberang Yoongi, meski jaraknya tetap saja dekat. "Iya, sih. Tapi kau masih harus istirahat, kan. Siapa tahu demamnya kambuh, kan kita juga yang repot." Kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya pelan, yang lebih tua mendengus geli. Mematikan laptopnya dan memutar bangku, memilih duduk berhadapan dengan adiknya ini. "Lagipula aku bukan anak SD lagi, Jiminie. Kau pasti tahu kalau Seokjin _hyung_ selalu menyiapkan obat dimana pun. Aku bisa meminum satu, dan tidak ada yang lebih _lebay_ menghadapiku kecuali kau, kurasa."

"Aku hanya khawatir, _hyung_."

Suaranya terdengar lirih, nyaris membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah luar biasa. Memang kelemahan terbesarnya selain keluarga dan Holly, ya Park Jimin. Adiknya ini sangat baik padanya, perhatian, dan selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya –maksudnya, semua anggota. "Aku tahu, maafkan aku." Ujarnya kemudian, sebab tidak tahan dengan wajah memelas Jimin yang begitu lucu minta dikecup. Kadang Yoongi pun nyaris lupa diri, hingga biasanya ia langsung keluar dan berteriak nelangsa tanpa suara sebab keimutan Jimin yang bisa membunuhnya. "Aku tidak butuh itu, aku ingin _hyung_ segera angkat kaki dari sini dan mari habiskan waktu dengan yang lain. Atau paling tidak tidur saja," Jimin melirik jam dinding disana kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Sekarang sudah jam satu pagi."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri?" Yoongi menantang. "Kau punya daya tahan tubuh terlemah. Tidur sana, kau tahu –siapapun tahu aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu aku temani."

Awalnya Yoongi ingin menolak, tapi tidak tega. _Tidak mau juga, sih_. "Terserah saja, tapi jangan ganggu aku dengan suara tawamu. Kau tahu, aku butuh fokus supaya cepat selesai." Ingatnya pada Jimin yang menggeser bangkunya mendekat. Yoongi kembali pada laptop, mengaktifkan _software music maker_ nya, dan membuka file yang barusan ia simpan, masih tiga puluh persen. "Bisa kau ajarkan aku juga, _hyung_?"

Yang ditanya mengernyit. "Aku... juga ingin,"

"Taehyungie bisa," Jimin menambahkan. "Jungkookie juga bisa, bahkan Seokjin _hyung_ bisa. Hanya aku yang tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kadang aku bingung pada diriku, kapan aku bisa membuat laguku sendiri. Maksudnya, aku senang sih dengan Lie, tapi... itu membutuhkan banyak bantuan. Khususnya darimu, _hyung._ Yang aku inginkan bisa membuat lagu sebagus First Love, So Far Away, dan Agust D –ah, tidak. Aku tidak bisa rapp."

"Ya, makanya kau meminta Namjoon membantumu, kan."

Jimin menoleh cepat dan merengut. " _Hyung_ masih marah? Ayolah, aku tidak serius." Kemudian menggoyang pelan lengan Yoongi sambil merengek kecil, dilihatnya Yoongi hanya melirik malas dan mendengus sebal saja. "Namjoon tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, dan yah, aku tahu lagu dan lirikku memang tidak sebagus milik _leader_ ,"

" _Hyung!_ "

Gertakan kecil dari Jimin membuat Yoongi meneguk ludahnya pahit. Meski pun ia hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangan. Kembali fokus pada _music maker_ nya, mencoba beberapa _drop_ dan _beat_ hingga ia nyaris gila. Ia tidak bisa fokus jika dalam suasana tidak enak begini, ia jujur merasa bersalah pada adiknya, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih kesal. Beraninya Jimin merubah lirik buatannya untuk Muster kemarin. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan _meminta_ bantuan Namjoon. Inginnya, jika Jimin membutuhkan pertolongan, ia bisa datang pada Yoongi. Toh ia akan tampil bersamanya, lalu kenapa Jimin justru lari kepada Namjoon dibelakangnya? Ini penghinaan. "Maafkan aku,"

Lagi, suara lirih itu membuatnya tidak enak hati.

"Iya, aku salah. Maafkan aku," Jimin melanjutkan. "Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya –hanya... yah, kau tahu aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar tidak mahir dalam hal seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa sebegitu mudahnya masuk dalam duniamu, dunia rapp. Meski telah hidup sebagai Bangtan selama tiga tahun lebih, aku tetap tidak bisa. Menyanyi saja aku masih kalah dengan Jungkook. Aku ini payah jika disuruh seperti itu, nyaris aku menangis kemarin. Kau terus menyemangatiku dan aku tidak bisa menyerah, namun aku tetap takut. _Aku takut sekali,_ " jemarinya bergetar pelan. "Makanya aku minta tolong Namjoon _hyung,_ aku takut mengecewakanmu. Sebab aku tidak bisa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Jadi maksudmu, lirikku hanya jadi beban buatmu?"

Buru-buru Jimin menggeleng kuat. " _Justru karena lirikmu adalah yang terbaik, aku terlalu takut_. Aku takut menghancurkan tiap frasa yang sudah susah payah kau buat untukku. Biarlah aku simpan sebagai hadiah untukku seorang, lirik itu sangat indah dan dalam. Dan aku hanya khawatir bisa merusaknya dalam sekejap hanya karena kepayahanku dalam rapp." Ia mengaku, diliriknya Yoongi menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca. Ia semakin takut sebab Yoongi tetap bungkam. "Maafkan aku, jika itu mengganggu pikiranmu. Tidak ada maksudku untuk membuangnya dan lebih memilih Namjoon _hyung_ untuk membantuku. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa... kecewa padaku yang bisa saja gagal –"

" _Bisakah kau sekali saja_ ," Yoongi memotong. " _Merasa kau itu bisa?_ "

" _Hyung,_ "

Yoongi menutup laptopnya keras. Membuat Jimin berjengit kaget. "Aku lelah, dan sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, Park Jimin." ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya. "Apa kau bisa, sekali saja dalam hidupmu untuk mengatakan bahwa ' _Aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik_ '? Aku sungguh ingin mendengarnya meski hanya satu kali seumur hidupku. Kau tahu apa masalahmu?"

" _Kau terlalu lemah_."

"Kau lemah, Park Jimin. Kau terus saja tenggelam dalam rasa tidak percaya diri yang membuatku nyaris gila itu. Kau tidak bisa selamanya begini, paham? Aku muak mendengarmu berkata, bahwa kau tidak bisa. Bahwa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Bahwa kau tidak mampu. Rasanya aku ingin mencongkel kepalamu dan mendaur ulang otak udangmu itu dengan seluruh stempel yang besar dan bertuliskan bahwa," Yoongi meraup napas panjang, menatap Jimin sedih. " _Park Jimin bisa_."

Yang lebih muda menatap Yoongi dalam diam. "Kau bisa, Jimin-ah. Kau mampu melakukan apapun. Permasalahannya ada pada rasa percaya dirimu yang sekecil upil. Berhenti merasa kau itu payah, kau itu rendah, kau itu tidak bisa. Kau hebat, Park Jimin. Aku memilihmu bukan asal memilih, sebab aku benar-benar ingin membuktikan, setidaknya pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau _bisa_. Kau bisa melakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan." Ia mengelus rambut Jimin pelan, "Hentikan rasa takutmu itu. Tidak ada artinya sama sekali buatku, juga anggota yang lain. Apa ini, Park Jimin yang di elu-elukan _the hottest idol in Summer_?"

" _Hyung_ , berhenti."

" _Hentikan dulu rasa khawatir berlebihanmu itu_ ," Yoongi menantang. " _Berhenti berpikir bahwa kau tidak bisa._ Semua membutuhkan waktu, dan kau tidak akan pernah dan _memang_ tidak pernah bisa melakukannya sendiri. Taehyung dan Jungkook membuat lagunya dengan bantuan banyak pihak, kau pun turut menulis beberapa bagian untuk album, kan? Itu membuktikan bahwa, _kau bisa_. Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk terus belajar dan berkembang. Hentikan pikiran konyolmu bahwa kau payah. Kau bisa, Park Jimin. Dengar dan camkan baik-baik kataku ini; _kau hebat dan kau bisa_."

Jimin menahan mati-matian airmata di sudut matanya. Mengangguk sembari mengulum bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan isak tangis. Yoongi memang berbeda, dan itu membuat Jimin sangat sayang pada Kakaknya yang satu ini. Ia memeluk Yoongi tanpa malu, tanpa peduli meski Yoongi akan melepasnya dengan hentakan kuat atau marah. Sebab ia tahu, Yoongi tidak akan begitu pada seseorang yang memeluknya dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku, Yoongi _hyung_."

Disana, Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jimin. "Hentikan maafmu atau kutendang kau keluar."

"Kau tidak akan tega,"

Ya, tentu Yoongi tidak akan tega melakukannya. Mana tega ia meninggalkan Jimin dalam keadaan mengenaskan nyaris menangis seperti ini. Bodoh jika ia melakukannya. Ia pun melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah bulat Jimin, menekan dan menepuk pipinya main-main dan terkekeh tatkala Jimin merengek dengan nada yang lucu. Ah, nyaris ia lupa diri. "Kau mau membantuku?"

"Hm!" Jimin mengangguk semangat, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Yoongi menarik Jimin mendekat, menunjukkan pekerjaannya di laptop, mengarahkan Jimin untuk melakukan ini itu. Sekalian mengenalkan Jimin beberapa fitur yang belum pernah ia temukan, hingga Jimin memekik riang dan senang sekali. Atau menyuruh Jimin menekan tuts piano yang ada di sampingnya dan menciptakan nada, menyuruhnya menggumam nada dan menyanyikan liriknya, berusaha menemukan nada dan ritme yang pas. Terus seperti itu sampai mereka lupa bahwa hari sudah berganti sejak tadi. Mereka lupa bahwa ini sudah pagi. Dan Yoongi baru sadar kala ruang kerjanya terasa begitu sepi dan sunyi. Ia merelaksasikan tubuhnya, dan melotot kaget begitu tahu sekarang sudah hampir pukul enam. Ia berencana pulang dan mengajak Jimin, yang nyatanya sudah tidur lebih dulu.

Tubuhnya telungkup bersandar pada piano, pipinya tertekan tangan yang ditumpuknya. Membuat wajahnya jadi lebih bulat dan lucu. Ada sedikit liur disana, tapi Yoongi hanya tertawa. Iseng membuka ponselnya dan mengambil gambar dari berbagai sudut. Tertawa konyol melihat hasilnya, ah, Jimin memang lucu dari sudut manapun. Kemudian ia mengelus rambut Jimin dan menegakkan tubuhnya, bergumam nada yang tadi Jimin nyanyikan. Dengan enteng menggendong tubuh lemah Jimin dan pergi keluar, tidak mau tahu soal mengunci pintu studio. Toh dua jam lagi Namjoon akan kemari.

"Ah, Jimin, tentu kau bisa." Yoongi memperkuat gendongannya. " _Kau bisa membuatku gila._ "

* * *

"Hei, Jimin."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tersenyum kecil mendapati Hoseok berjalan pelan kearahnya. Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke kiri memberi ruang untuk Kakaknya turut duduk. Jimin melepas sebelah earphonennya dan menunggu Hoseok bicara. Ia sempat ditawari _pocky_ cokelat, namun Jimin menggeleng tidak mau. Meskipun Hoseok tetap memaksa memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Jimin, sih. Ditatapnya Hoseok yang sedang fokus menonton sesuatu di ponselnya. "Apa itu?" Jimin bertanya, namun tidak perlu jawaban sebab ia sudah melihatnya juga, Hoseok menonton _live performance_ mereka.

"Kau terlihat seksi, Chim."

"H-ha?" nyaris saja Jimin tersedak. Memang biasa kalau mereka saling memuji seksi, ganteng, atau imut sekali pun. Tapi hanya di depan kamera, bukan di dunia nyata. Apalagi dengan nada dan wajah serius Hoseok itu, bagaimana Jimin tidak merasa kaget. "Kau juga seksi, kok, _hyung. Wonhae manhi manhi_ mu luar biasa keren dan seksi. Itu _killing part_ kita kan?"

Hoseok mendelik sebentar, Jimin mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau... bagaimana bisa seseksi ini?"

"A-apa?"

Jujur saja saat ini Jimin merasa tidak nyaman. Hoseok itu orang yang ceria dan suka tebar senyum, dan bercanda sampai rahangnya mau copot karena tertawa. Namun hari ini, tepatnya detik ini, ada Jung Hoseok di hadapannya yang menatapnya intens tanpa senyum dan mengatakan bahwa Jimin itu seksi sekali. Ia nyaris tertawa konyol, pasti Kakaknya ini salah makan. "Coba kau lakukan dihadapanku."

"Melakukan... apa?"

"Mengusak rambutmu ke belakang." Ucapnya final, dan Jimin terbengong sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya mendengus menahan tawanya. Ia menutup mulut dan wajahnya, tertawa tertahan sedangkan Hoseok merengut tidak suka, menatap Jimin dengan raut sebal. "Apa, sih? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku memangnya? Ah, lupakan saja." Baru saja Hoseok akan pergi, namun Jimin mencekal lengannya dan menariknya kembali duduk dan tertawa lagi melihat wajah konyol Hoseok. "Jadi _hyung_ melihat video kompilasi Park Jimin mengusak rambut kebelakang, atau...?"

Diinterogasi seperti itu membuat Hoseok diam. Kehabisan kata untuk menjawab apalagi menyangkal. Lagipula ia juga baru merasa dirinya bodoh. Entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat senang melihat Jimin, rasanya wajah itu begitu enak diperhatikan. Semua terjadi begitu saja ketika jemarinya malah menekan tombol _watch_ pada video berjudul _How Sexy Park Jimin is on Stage_ di _Youtube_. Dan itu membuatnya terus menonton video khusus Park Jimin di sana. Berkelana tanpa henti mencari video fancam Park Jimin dan malah terjerumus pada kompilasi Park Jimin dengan tabiat buruknya; _mengusak rambut._

Bukan perkara hebat, sebenarnya. Sudah biasa jika Hoseok dan kawan-kawan melihat Jimin bertingkah seksi di atas panggung. Belakangan ini, Jimin senang sekali mengusak rambutnya kebelakang. Ini berawal dari tingkah keras kepalanya yang ogah memangkas rambut sejak mereka promosi I Need U. Berlanjut ke promosi Dope dimana poninya terlalu panjang hingga diberi _style_ terbelah, Jimin sudah menunjukkan gelagat-gelagat. Puncaknya pada promosi Run lah Jimin bertingkah. Sejak itu Jimin jadi _trend_ dengan tabiatnya. Dan menurut Hoseok itu amat sangat keren, seksi, dan cocok untuk Jimin yang memang sedang dalam fase dewasa dan seksi.

"Menurutmu itu seksi, _hyung_?"

Hoseok hanya mengangguk polos. " _Sangat_ ," ujarnya kelewat polos. Membawa tawa renyah dari Jimin hingga matanya tenggelam. Cantik sekali sampai Hoseok terperangah. Astaga, seksi pantas, cantik pun pantas. Ia dibuat heran oleh keberadaan Jimin ini; mengapa bisa begini sempurna. "Kalau aku yang melakukannya mungkin akan jadi aneh, ya?"

"Dulu _hyung_ terkenal dengan _sexy forehead_ , ingat?"

"Omong-kosong," Hoseok mendecih, kembali menggerus _pocky_ coklatnya. "Kudengar, mereka sudah tidak menganggapku ganteng dan seksi lagi. Ah sial dengan pipi ini," kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri dengan gemas dan menggerutu ringan. Tanpa tahu bahwa Jimin tertawa lagi karenanya. Ia melirik Jimin yang tersenyum dan merangkul pundaknya. "Katanya sih dulu aku sangar, apalagi dengan masker duri-duri itu. Seperti aku _leader_ nya, dan model rambutku yang seperti tertiup angin itu. Ah, semakin dibicarakan aku jadi rindu masa itu. Seingatku dulu pun aku seksi,"

Merasa tenggorokannya gatal, Jimin melanjutkan makan _pocky_ milik Hoseok. Sudah kepalang lapar juga jadinya. Ia baru ingat belum makan siang. "Sekarang seksi, kok, _hyung_." Ucapnya santai, berbeda dengan Hoseok yang masih mendelik dan memukul jidatnya dengan _pocky_. Mendengus sebal dengan ucapan adiknya yang justru membakar amarahnya. "Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan, ya?"

"Mereka bilang aku imut," Hoseok memulai. "Rambutku yang jadi seperti gulali macam Yoongi _hyung_ , pipiku bertambah bulat, dan semua orang tahu aku punya lesung pipi, dan segala _aegyeo_ buatanku. Mereka menyimpulkan aku ini menggemaskan sekarang. Cantik dan manis," ujarnya separuh mengeluh tidak suka. Ia tidak suka dibilang cantik, manis, ataupun imut. "Aku kehilangan kharismaku,"

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

Hoseok melirik Jimin sebentar sebelum akhirnya menunduk. "Aku ini _rapper_. Sudah mengeluarkan _mixtape_ -ku yang sangar dengan _1Verse_. Aku ini satu dari Kakak tertua di grup. Aku lebih tua ketimbang Namjoon kalau kau lupa," kemudian kembali sebal pada beberapa orang yang terus salah paham posisinya dengan Namjoon. Sering salah sangka siapa yang Kakak siapa yang Adik. "Aku tidak masalah sih kalau itu membuatku terlihat awet muda. Tapi aku ini Kakak tertua ketiga, betul? Aku merasa kehilangan wibawa kalau orang terus berpikir bahwa aku manis."

"Orang juga sering mengatakan Yoongi _hyung_ manis,"

"Tapi dia kan galak, dan semua orang tahu." Hoseok mengelak, Jimin berpikir sebentar. "Seokjin _hyung_ sering sekali dibilang cantik, seperti wanita, lembut, dipanggil Mama." Dan Jimin tersenyum pelan kala Hoseok hanya terdiam dan merengut. Merenungi ucapan Jimin yang memang ada benarnya juga. "Tapi semua orang masih menyadari kalau dia yang tertua di Grup. Dan dengan bahunya yang lebar itu, semua orang langsung lupa dengan segala kefeminiman yang dimilikinya. Juga, trend _Car Door Guy_ itu –aku saja menganga melihat kedewasaan Seokjin _hyung_."

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah cemberut begitu. Begini pun kau juga oke, _hyung._ Jangan cemburu pada siapapun, apalagi pada sesama anggota. Kita ini keluarga, masa cemburu." Ujarnya dengan nada lembut tanpa maksud menggurui Kakaknya. Pasalnya Hoseok ini sebenarnya sensitif, salah bicara bisa membuat Hoseok marah hebat atau justru menangis sedih. Jimin mana tega membuatnya seperti itu. "Masih banyak yang bilang _hyung_ itu seksi. Belahan baju untuk promosi ini kan luar biasa. Juga gerakan _dance_ mu yang wah aku sampai berliur. Jangan lupa tentang _Intro: Boys Meet Evil_."

"Ah... itu –"

"Lihat aku," Jimin menepak perutnya sendiri. " _Abs_ ku lumer tidak tahu kemana. Dan kau mempunyainya, _hyung. Sixpack_ sempurna yang –hm, anggap saja kau _tidak sengaja_ memamerkannya."

Dihadapannya Hoseok melotot, "Aku tidak sengaja!"

Melihat reaksi lucu itu, Jimin tertawa saja. " _Ya, aku percaya padamu_." Ucapnya penuh jenaka hingga Hoseok mendengus sebal lagi dan merengut. "Kau pun seksi, _hyung_. Kau keren, sejak dulu sampai sekarang kau selalu keren di mataku dan semua orang. Kau masih Jung Hoseok alias J-Hope di atas panggung dengan _dance move_ yang luar biasa dahsyat dan seksi. Yoongi _hyung_ , Seokjin _hyung_ , Namjoon _hyung_ , Taetae, dan Jungkookie juga seksi. Bangtan itu seksi, dan kalau memang fans mengatakan _hyung_ cantik dan manis, memangnya kenapa?" Jimin menggerus _pocky_ nya. " _Hyung_ memang cantik."

Hening sebentar sampai Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya.

" _Kau jauh lebih cantik_ ," ujarnya kemudian. Membuat Jimin terbatuk oleh kunyahan _pocky_ -nya sendiri. Terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba serta tatapan membunuh dari _hyung_ nya barusan. Nyaris Jimin mati tersedak jikalau ia tidak bisa mengatur pernapasannya sendiri. Dan ia bergeming menatap Hoseok yang balas menatapnya diam dan serius. Pandangannya menelisik dan tajam, "Kau jauh lebih manis dibanding aku. Ah, tidak. _Kau yang paling cantik dan manis_."

"Uh... _hyung_?"

Dalam diam Hoseok menggerakkan jemarinya mengusak rambut halus Jimin kebelakang dengan gerakan perlahan. Metanya menatap lekat wajah Jimin yang nampak sudah memerah sedikit demi sedikit. Matanya bulat jika sedang diam, garisnya tipis namun tegas, dan tatapannya berbinar. Benar-benar cantik tatkala rambutnya bermain di tangannya begitu lucu. "Dulu kau itu pemalu. Wajahmu dulu tidak begini, aku ingat betul." Dirabanya wajah Jimin dengan pelan. "Dulu pipimu tidak sekurus ini. Berisi dan bulat, nyaris sama dengan bakpao. Putih bersih, benar-benar lucu seperti anak bayi. Tapi apa ini, apa yang membuatmu berubah begini banyak? Apa begini caranya pubertas bekerja?"

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Jimin yang kian memerah.

"Hanya dengan sentuhan _make up_ membuatmu menjadi orang lain, Jimin-ah. Kau berubah jadi pria gagah yang tampan dan seksi di atas panggung," Hoseok berucap pelan. "Tapi aku tahu –kita semua tahu, kau tidak begitu di luar panggung dan di luar nama Bangtan. Kau sebagai Park Jimin adik kecil kita di dorm itu –adalah bayi. Kau ini bayi, Jiminie. Kau tidak bisa berlagak keren jika hanya bersama kami, kau tidak bisa bertingkah seksi jika bersama kami saja."

"Uh..."

Hoseok menekan pipi Jimin gemas. "Coba lakukan padaku. Usak rambutmu kebelakang dan bertingkah seksi didepanku, sebagaimana biasa kau melakukannya di panggung."

"Memangnya aku tidak bisa, apa?"

"Coba dulu, baru bicara." Hoseok menantang, dan Jimin merengut sebal sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya mendegus dan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Memberi ruang untuknya beraksi, matanya melirik Hoseok yang melipat tangannya dan menunggu tidak sabar. Baru kali ini ia lihat Hoseok _mood swing_ , tingkahnya berantakan dan berubah-ubah dalam sekejap. Tapi merajuk, lalu marah, lalu gemas, lalu sedih; sebenarnya Hoseok ini sedang kenapa. Tapi Jimin tidak mau repot peduli, mungkin Kakaknya ini tengah lelah dan banyak hal yang mengganggunya. Jadilah ia disulap sebagai mainannya.

Lagipula melakukan tabiatnya itu bukan perkara sulit. Ia sering melakukannya bahkan saat mereka lengkap bertujuh. Saat latihan di ruang tari, berpose seksi di depan cermin maupun kamera perekam, bukan hal yang susah. Toh, ia tidak keberatan melakukannya. Ia hanya merasa aneh pada Kakaknya yang tengah tidak stabil ini. tapi ia hanya diam tanpa berani tanya. Maka dengan mantap ia menggerakkan lengan dan jemarinya perlahan, diawali dari kepala yang ia tundukkan dan jemarinya mulai masuk merambat ke dalam rambutnya yang sedikit lepek. Dengan segala persiapan akan mengangkat wajahnya seksi dan tegas dan mengusak rambutnya maskulin. Nyaris sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasa kaget dan malu.

 _Park Jimin malu._

"Ah, aku tidak bisa." Kemudian Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan jemari gemuknya. Disana ia mendengar Hoseok berseru konyol dan tertawa renyah. Terdengar seperti sorak kemenangan sebab prediksinya benar, bahwa Jimin tidak bisa melakukannya dengan seksi. "Argh... _hyung_ , berhenti tertawa."

" _Aigoo_ , bayiku sayangku Park Jimin~"

Barulah sikap Hoseok yang seperti biasa kembali. Dengan heboh meraup wajah Jimin dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Dimainkannya wajah gembul Jimin meski lemaknya sedikit hilang. Bahkan Hoseok sudah menggumam seperti ia sedang mengurus anak bayi. Jemarinya ia gunakan mengacak rambut Jimin main-main hingga empunya merengek lucu, mengakibatkan Hoseok yang semakin gemas dan mencubit seluruh wajah Jimin tanpa ampun, menangkup, dan menekan pipi Jimin begitu kerasnya sampai napasnya ikut sesak. Wajah Jimin semakin memerah dan lantas membuat Hoseok nyaris lupa dunia.

Ah, wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Argh –! Hentikan, Hobi _hyung_ ~!" rengekannya terdengar begitu manja. Mendorong Hoseok untuk memeluknya erat dan mengusap-usap punggung Jimin begitu cepat dan gemas. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan Park Jimin sampai rasanya ia nyaris gila. Kebaikan apa yang ia tanam hingga memetik sebuah keimutan yang begini sempurna. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesal debut bersama Bangtan. "Habisnya kau itu lucuuuu sekali! Apa kau bahkan pernah melihat refleksi wajahmu sendiri di cermin? Itu benar-benar manis, Jiminie. Aku nyaris sesak napas melihatnya. Apa jadinya kalau ada Seokjin dan Taetae disini, habis sudah wajahmu di cubit-cubit."

"Tidak usah mereka, kau pun melakukannya, _hyung_."

Hoseok tertawa saja. "Pasalnya kau amat menggemaskan. Jungkookie juga dulu begitu, ingat, _dahulu_. Sekarang lihat tingkahnya itu, menyebalkan dan sok ganteng. Astaga, aku tahu dia sudah lewat dua puluh tapi apa harus dia umbar-umbar tubuh kekarnya yang –aduh, aku gemas ingin mencongkel seluruh otot babi di lengan dan kakinya." Ucapnya menggebu, membuat Jimin terkekeh. "Tapi kau tidak. Kau dulu memang kekar, di panggung seksi. Tapi sejak dulu _selalu_ berakhir menggemaskan di luar panggung. Kau selalu begini manis kala bersama kami. _Kau benar-benar jadi cantik dan imut_ ,"

" _Hyung~"_

"Lihat, rengekanmu bahkan begini," Hoseok menekan pipi Jimin lagi. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyangkal semua ini, astaga. Kau amat sangat cantik dan manis. Ah, entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya hari ini tapi siapa peduli? Kau sangat manis, Park Jimin. benar-benar adikku yang manis dan imut."

Jimin kembali merengek kala Hoseok mencubit pipinya. "Aduh, _hyung_ –hentikan, dong!"

"Tidak mau, kau bayiku." Ujar Hoseok begitu santainya dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat mencium pipi Jimin, berlanjut pada ribuan ciuman seterusnya diselingi tawa konyol. Jimin nampak lemah dan tidak bisa menghalangi Hoseok untuk berhenti, ia kepalang geli dengan sentuhan Hoseok di tubuhnya. Ia hanya mampu terpingkal hebat dan menyuruh Hoseok berhenti, meski tahu Hoseok akan sangat lama berhenti bercanda seperti ini. Tidak akan berhenti sebelum tenaganya habis, itulah Hoseok jika sudah bercanda. Jadi Jimin hanya membiarkan saja Hoseok mencium seluruh wajahnya. Tidak apa jadi sedikit basah oleh liur atau belepotan cokelat _pocky_. Rasanya menyenangkan dan hangat, nyaris sama dengan bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu mencium pipinya dulu. Sudah lama tidak ada yang menyentuhnya sedekat ini, dan Hoseok memang satu dari sekian kawannya yang berani melakukan _skinship_ intim semacam ini. Jimin pasrah saja, toh, ia menikmati seluruh kecupan kupu-kupu yang lembut ini.

" _Aigoo_! Wajahmu memerah~"

Dan Jimin yakin ini akan lama berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 _._

 _[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]_

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _..._

 _Selamat ulang tahun untuk diri saya!_

 _Fanfiksi ini saya buat untuk November squad, sebab saya member yang ultahnya paling akhir di bulan November. Ah, akhirnya November mau selesai, ya? cepat sekali waktu berjalan. Kebetulan UTS saja sudah selesai, alhamdulillah berjalan dengan baik. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan, Aamiin._

 _Kenapa Jimin? karena keracunan Jimin. akhir-akhir ini sering lihat Jimin di elu-elukan member Bangtan. Membuat saja meringis, Jimin memang malaikat baik hati. Bahkan Namjoon sudah mengakui kalau Jimin itu malaikat saat 3rd Muster kemarin. Dan juga... Jimin jadi... ah, membuat saya hilang fokus. Sialan, memang pesonanya bukan main ya Park Jimin ini._

 _Ah, ini rencananya akan ada dua lanjutan lagi. Ini baru sampai hyung line saja, kan? Selanjutnya akan ada dongsaeng line dan keseluruhan member. Jadi harap ditunggu, ya. karena menjadikan satu cerita dalam kepala dan model ketikan saya, itu tidak mungkin. Saya punya tabiat manjang-manjangin adegan jadi kalau enam-enam member dijadiin satu one shot, mungkin langsung jadi novel, lol._

 _Teruntuk November squad;_ _ **Kirameku-14, Yellow-ssi, Springyeol, Chevalo**_ _. Selamat ulangtahun, ya para sunbaenim. Semoga selalu diberi berkah dan diberi keselamatan dunia akhirat. Makin cinta Bangtan pokoknya, harapannya sih bisa ketemu langsung saat BTS konser di Jakarta. Lengkap satu keluarga grup kalo bisa, hahahaha._

 _Udah kali itu aja,_

 _[copyright-sugantea]_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Dearest**_

 _ **Park Jimin.**_

 _ **And the rest of Bangtan members.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karena eksistensi Park Jimin terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.**_

 _ **Dan Park Jimin memberikan begitu banyak kenangan manis untuk semuanya**_

.

Lima hari lagi tanggal dua belas.

Sebenarnya diam-diam Namjoon tersenyum. Melirik ke beberapa sudut kota dari dalam _van_ usai Bangtan menghadiri acara _Show Champion_. Yang lain sudah terkapar kelelahan. Aroma _van_ sangat lengket dengan keringat. Beruntung ia duduk di depan, aroma apel-nya lebih pekat jika disini. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot bernapas dengan mulut sebab terganggu dengan bau keringat yang lain. Sebab meskipun mereka idola, tetap saja, Bangtan adalah laki-laki. Dan keringat laki-laki itu _–ah_.

Namjoon juga tidak bisa tidur, sebenarnya. Ia asyik dengan ponselnya, baru saja meng _upload_ selca dan _tweet_ di akun _official_. Kemudian mendengarkan musik menggunakan _earphone._ Dan ketika ia menengok keluar, ia tersenyum lagi. Dalam hati memekik girang, ingin keluar dari sini dan melompat kesenangan. Tapi ia pun tahu etika, dan ia tidak sebodoh itu pula. Ia nyaris merobek bibirnya sendiri sebab terlalu lebar tersenyum. Ah, ia senang sekali.

"Lihat apa, sih?" Sejin menginterupsi. Lama-lama risih melihat Namjoon nyengir sendiri.

Yang ditanya menoleh dan tersenyum geli. "Ah, Sayangku ARMY sudah memasang _banner support_ untuk ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh tiga." Ujarnya sedikit bangga dan haru. Ia melepas _earphone_ nya usai mematikan musik. Tidak sopan bicara dengan orang lain tapi masih mengenakan _earphone_ , dulu Bang Sihyuk pernah mengomel tentang ini, ia jadi lebih waspada sekarang. "Aku sedikit... terharu,"

"Hei, bukankah sudah biasa jika fans melakukan itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk lamat, "Tapi tidak untukku, _hyung_." Ujarnya kemudian, matanya melihat ke luar jendela dan kembali tersenyum lebar mendapati satu papan reklame ukuran sedang yang menampilkan foto hasil jepretan penggemar dengan tulisan _Birthday Support_. "Aku tidak sepopuler yang lain, kurasa. Dan seingatku, baru kali ini aku mendapatkan yang seperti ini. Biasanya aku hanya dapat hadiah macam-macam. Promosi besar-besaran ini... rasanya baru pertama aku dapatkan. Dan aku benar-benar tersanjung. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sering sekali iri pada yang lain,"

"Iri yang bagaimana?"

"Member yang lain; khususnya para _maknae_ , mereka itu sudah jadi raja dari idola. Penggemar tidak segan-segan memberikan apapun untuk mereka. Ponsel, laptop, kamera, _Mac,_ bahkan puluhan kardus yang isinya banana milk dan _snack_ coklat pisang," kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. Teringat bagaimana Sejin kepayahan membawa semua hadiah konyol saat Jungkook berulang tahun awal September kemarin. Sisanya melongo karena sebagian besar hadiahnya sungguh mahal. "Dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai melihat banyak sekali reklame foto member sebagai _Birthday Support_ mereka. Mulai saat itu, aku iri. Rasanya aku pun ingin dibuatkan seperti itu, dicintai penggemar sebegitu besar, sampai orang rela membayar apapun untuk membuatku senang di hari lahirku, bahkan memasang iklan di beberapa bus umum –puncaknya saat ulang tahun Jungkook itu lah aku cemburu. Aku benar-benar ingin yang seperti itu, entah kenapa untuk sesaat aku merasa seperti bocah."

Sejin tersenyum simpul. "Kau memang masih bocah, Namjoon. Kau lebih muda ketimbang Hoseok."

Namjoon tertawa singkat, ingat betul saat Hoseok pernah marah tidak jelas sebab banyak orang mengira kalau dirinya lebih muda dibanding Namjoon. "Bahkan _fansite-_ ku tidak sebanyak yang lain. Aku pernah sesekali mencari di _twitter_ , dan kebanyakan sedang istirahat atau malah tutup akun. _Banner support_ saat fansign pun namaku tidak sampai separuh milik yang lain, ah... rasanya aku benar-benar sedih."

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya begini."

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja, _hyung_." Ujar Namjoon dengan kalem dan tersenyum lebar. Ia menghela dan menatap jalanan dalam diam, menyelam dalam keheningan sendirian. Asyik memerhatikan jalanan yang cukup ramai oleh orang-orang. Dan tanpa sadar menantikan setiap bus lewat dan berharap ada foto dirinya dan angka kelahirannya disana, meski ia tahu itu mustahil.

Juga tidak tahu kalau Jimin sedari tadi mendengar dan memperhatikan.

.

.

Ulang tahun Namjoon tidak spesial.

Entah karena pemuda itu terlalu pandai untuk dikerjai atau apa, tidak ada perayaan khusus untuk hari bahagianya. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, Namjoon selalu tahu kalau akan ada kamera yang mengintai gerak-gerik di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia diam saja, meskipun tidak ada kejutan, ia tahu kalau yang lain pasti sudah menyiapkan kue dan beberapa kado. Ia hanya terlalu hapal tabiat yang lain. Jika itu ulang tahun Namjoon, maka artinya _tidak ada yang spesial_. Dan Namjoon maklum. Maka ia diam saja.

Yah, paling-paling hanya terkejut saat kawan-kawannya meng _upload_ foto konyolnya di _Twitter_ seraya mengucapkan selamat. Sejak dulu ini sudah jadi kebiasaan, tapi Namjoon tetap terkejut kalau ada yang memiliki foto memalukannya. Dan apa-apaan Seokjin mengedit fotonya jadi begitu, ya ampun. Pasti diajari Hoseok, sudah pasti. Ia mengecek _twitter_ nya lagi, terus _scrolling_ pada kolom _notifications_ yang banjir dengan ucapan selamat. Tertawa sebab ARMY turut mengiriminya foto konyol. Ah, sial.

"Hei, Namjoon. Kemarilah,"

Yoongi memanggil kemudian pergi begitu saja. Namjoon menggumam singkat dan turun dari ranjang, berjalan mengikuti Yoongi yang sudah berjarak lima meter dengannya. Penerangan tiba-tiba meredup hingga gelap seiring ia berjalan melewati lorong. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tahu bahwa yang lain sudah menunggu di satu ruangan dengan lampu padam dan lilin menyala.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Leader-nim_!"

Yang pertama berteriak adalah teman sebayanya, Hoseok. Namjoon tersenyum manis dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. Langsung meniup lilin kala Seokjin menyodorkan kue sambil terpingkal di sela nyanyiannya yang berantakan. Menggumam terima kasih usai yang lain bertepuk tangan girang. Lampu dinyalakan dan kini ia bisa melihat jelas wajah para anggotanya yang lelah tanpa balutan _make up_. Membuatnya merasa bersalah, seharusnya mereka tidak usah begini. Lebih baik mereka tidur mengisi ulang energi yang terkuras habis. Toh mereka bisa merayakannya besok pagi, siang, atau pun malam. Sesungguhnya Namjoon pun tidak mengharapkan mereka harus mengucapkannya pukul dua belas tepat. Ia hanya mengerti betul anggotanya sangat lelah. " _Hyung,_ aku membelikanmu sepatu. Dipakai ya nanti, jangan lupa _update_ KimDaily bersama dia." Ini kata Taehyung.

"Makasih," Namjoon menerima kotak sepatu dari Taehyung yang bahkan tidak dibungkus kertas apapun, biarlah yang penting tulus dari adiknya. Lalu ia melihat Jungkook mendekat, menyodorkan kotak kecil dan ramping, nampak seperti buku. Perpaduan dari Namjoon yang terlalu pandai mengamati sesuatu dan Jungkook yang payah menyembunyikan sesuatu. " _Thanks, maknae_." Ucapnya tulus, bersambung pada ucapan yang sama ketika pada anggotanya memberikan hadiah.

Sampai ia merasa kurang. "Dimana Jimin?"

Hoseok membuka kamera di ponselnya, langsung merekam keadaan disana. Namjoon celingukan usai bertanya demikian, padahal ia sudah benar-benar mengharapkan adiknya yang satu ini mengucapkannya duluan. Memberikannya hadiah lebih dulu. Memegang kue dan bernyayi, menunggu Namjoon meniup lilinnya. Bukannya dia tidak senang Seokjin yang memegang kuenya, hanya saja, ia begitu berharap Jimin jadi orang yang sekiranya spesial hari ini. "Mencariku, _hyung_?"

Ah, itu dia. Sumber senyuman Namjoon.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Namjoon, langsung bangkit berdiri dan mendekat. Jimin tersenyum geli nyaris tertawa disana. Dan Namjoon tahu adiknya menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Toilet, aku kebelet pipis."

"Dan kau membawa kue dari toilet?"

Disana Jimin melotot jenaka, "Kok tahu ini kue?"

Lantas semua tertawa usai Jimin berkata demikian. Namjoon mengacak rambut Jimin gemas, gemas dengan tingkah bodoh dan polosnya itu. Benar-benar membuatnya senang tanpa beban. Ah, mungkin tidak ada buruknya merayakan ulang tahunnya malam-malam begini. "Hei, Namjoon! Buka, buka!"

Yang diteriaki tidak mengerti, Hoseok hanya berseru dan fokus pada rekamannya. Meskipun ia akhirnya membuka kotak ukuran besar dan dingin itu sebelum melirik pada Jimin yang tersenyum manis. Nyaris saja Namjoon lupa kalau ini adiknya. Dan ketika semua bersorak girang, Namjoon melotot sebentar. Kemudian sadar kalau ini adalah _hidden camera_ , ia pun memilih bertingkah konyol. Ia menjerit kesenangan dengan wajah konyolnya yang mengundang tawa. "Jimin –oh, Jimin, astaga, Jimin!"

"Hehehe," Jimin hanya tertawa kecil tatkala Namjoon memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan sedikit berayun, begitu erat, telinganya berdenging sebab teriakan Kakaknya yang begitu nyaring. Meskipun begitu ia merasa lega dan senang setiap Namjoon memanggil namanya begitu girang dan semangat, meloncat senang seperti anak kecil. Diliriknya Namjoon yang menatap kamera, "Whoa, Jimin benar-benar,"

Kemudian Namjoon memeluknya lagi. Lebih erat dan kuat, bersatu dengan deru napasnya yang berat dan panas menerpa lehernya yang dingin. Jimin sedikit memperlihatkan kue Namjoon ke kamera dan mengacungkan jempol. Disanalah Hoseok meghentikan rekamannya, ikut bersenang-senang. Tertawa lagi pada reaksi bodoh Namjoon yang masih memeluk Jimin dari belakang. Yang lain hanya memerhatikan dan tersenyum, Taehyung yang paling berisik. Bersorak menggoda Kakaknya yang mendapat kejutan kecil. Yoongi hanya memangku wajah dengan satu telapak tangannya dan tersenyum geli pada tingkah adik-adiknya. Ia terlalu mengantuk untuk jadi berisik sekarang. "Selamat ulang tahun, Namjoon _hyung_ ,"

"Terima kasih, Jimin." Namjoon berucap senang sekali, beda dengan saat ia mengucapkannya pada anggota lain. Persetan, ia hanya terlalu senang sekarang. "Kau memesan ini... untukku?"

Jimin mengangguk, menggiring Namjoon duduk. Ia pun pegal jika harus berdiri dengan posisi dipeluk seperti itu. Ia senang saja, masalahnya ia sudah lelah dan ini terlalu larut untuk jadi Park Jimin yang kelebihan energi dan ceria. Mereka baru saja pulang, dan ini melelahkan sejujurnya. "Kau suka, _hyung_? Tadinya aku hampir tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Aku tidak mempersiapkannya dengan baik kali ini, aku tidak ingat untuk memesannya dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Tidak apa, Ryan adalah yang terbaik untukku!"

.

.

" _Hyung_?"

Nyaris saja Namjoon meloncat kaget. Siapa yang tidak terkejut kala ia tengah sendirian di kamar mandi dan Jimin tiba-tiba saja masuk. Bodohnya ia yang lupa mengunci pintu, sudah lupa dengan kebiasaan iseng anggota-anggotanya. Tapi ini Jimin, mana bisa ia marah. Lantas ia hanya tersenyum simpul, matanya tenggelam terlalu mengantuk. Ia terdiam tidak mengerti kala Jimin menggenggam jemarinya dan menggiringnya keluar menuju kamarnya. Buat apa ia menariknya kemari? Dia bukan anak kecil yang harus diantar ke ranjang saat mau tidur. Tapi sekali lagi, ini Jimin, jadi Namjoon diam saja.

Tapi ketika ia tidak menemukan Jungkook disana, ia mengerut. "Aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan Kookie untuk pindah ke kamar kami. Kudengar Jungkookie juga sedang ingin dekat-dekat Taetae, kurasa mereka sedang bertengkar kecil. Ini menguntungkan kami," ujar Jimin polos. Namjoon hanya diam memerhatikan tautan jemari mereka yang ukurannya jauh berbeda. Jemari Jimin sangat kecil dan gemuk, nyaris membuatnya gila karena merasa gemas. "Memangnya ada apa?"

" _Tadah!"_

Dan sekali lagi, Namjoon dibuat melongo. Jimin memang pandai membuatnya senang. Ditatapnya ranjang kecilnya yang penuh dengan Ryan _stuffs._ Boneka, bantal, buku, _phonecase,_ _neck-pillow_ , piyama, bahkan spreinya sudah diganti menjadi motif Ryan. Ia melangkah mendekat, terduduk dengan termangu. Jemarinya ia usapkan pada spreinya yang baru, wangi susu dan lembut sekali. Kemudian ia menatap Jimin dalam diam, tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Otaknya kosong. "Kau suka?"

" _Sempurna,_ " Namjoon menarik lengan Jimin hingga ia terduduk di sampingnya, memeluknya begitu tiba-tiba dan erat nyaris membuatnya sesak napas dan menangis. "Kau bagaimana bisa begini baik padaku, hah? Ini lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan. Aku suka sekali, lebih dari serbu persen!"

Jimin tertawa dan mengusap punggung Namjoon. Melepas pelukannya dengan lembut, "Aku senang kau suka hadiahku. Memang tidak semahal sepatu dari Taehyung atau lebih berharga dibanding hadiah yang lain, tapi aku senang _hyung_ suka." Ia menyamankan duduknya, berganti posisi jadi sila dan memeluk satu boneka Ryan yang ada diranjang empuk milik Namjoon. "Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_. Sehat selalu, ingatlah bahwa kami mencintaimu dengan sangat."

"Ini lebih berharga dari hadiah manapun," ungkap Namjoon tulus, membuat Jimin termangu sebentar. Menatap Namjoon yang balas menatapnya begitu dalam dan serius. "Kau bohong jika bilang tidak menyiapkan segalanya. Aku tahu –aku yakin, kau sudah menyiapkan semua ini jauh-jauh hari untukku. Hanya kau yang bisa berbuat sedemikian, Jimin. Kau tidak peduli berapa banyak uangmu habis hanya untuk sebuah hadiah –tidak, kau tidak pernah memberikan satu. Kau memberikan _banyak_ sekali hadiah untuk semuanya dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti merasa terharu untuk itu."

"Aku hanya merasa... _hyung_ juga dicintai banyak orang,"

Ah, jadi ini penyebabnya. "Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Namjoon penuh selidik, dilihatnya Jimin yang melempar pandangannya ke sembarang dengan wajah memerah malu. Tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Namjoon hanya tersenyum malum, "Ya, sudah pasti kau mendengarnya. _Kau memang selalu tahu bagaimana keadaan kami._ Jadi kau tentu tahu apa yang aku gundahkan hari itu, makanya kau melakukan hal sebegini besar untukku, kan?"

"Uh... itu, um –"

"Sebab aku kadang memang merasa demikian," Namjoon memotong. "Sering aku memperhatikan bagaimana orang begitu tertariknya pada kalian. Betapa besar afeksi penggemar jika itu menyangkut Taehyung atau Jungkook. Segala yang mereka lakukan selalu mengundang kehebohan dan seketika menjadi _trend_ baru, _top search_ di _Naver_. Mereka memiliki daya pikat sebesar itu." Kemudian mengambil satu boneka Ryan yang paling besar dan memeluknya, menyamankan duduknya mendekat pada Jimin dan menambah kepekatan tatapan matanya yang bersirobok dengan manik jernih miliki adiknya yang manis ini. "Tapi apa yang aku lakukan, entah itu sengaja atau tidak pasti mengundang kontroversi. Selalu ada yang salah pada semua hal yang aku perbuat entah itu dimaksud atau tidak. Aku tidak cantik ataupun imut. Wajahku tidak setampan Taehyung, bibirku tidak bagus seperti Yoongi _hyung_ , suaraku jelek, dan sering dianggap sok kalau bicara bahasa Inggris."

Jimin diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak pernah dilihat seperti kalian. Kalau saja aku bukan _Leader_ , aku tidak akan mendapat perhatian seperti sekarang," dan Namjoon terperanjat kala Jimin menggenggam telunjuknya yang kurus dan panjang dengan jemari gemuk milik Jimin. Matanya berkaca sedikit. Tapi dia hanya diam, maka Namjoon melanjutkan keluh kesahnya disini. "Kau tahu, kita semua tahu, aku tidak pernah dapat sorotan sebagaimana kalian khususnya para _maknae_. Aku tidak memiliki hari spesial sebagaimana kalian merayakan ulang tahun. Semua paling tidak pernah mendapat kejutan, sedangkan aku tidak. Kalian tidak pernah memberiku sesuatu yang spesial seperti video ucapan seperti saat Hoseok ulang tahun, atau _acting_ marah-marah seperti saat Jungkook ulang tahun, atau saat kita memberikan kejutan untuk Seokjin _hyung._ Aku iri... dan kadang aku marah pada diriku sendiri,"

"Aku ini sudah dewasa. Posisiku _leader_ , aku tidak bisa bersikap kekanakkan seperti ini terus. Lagipula mereka melakukannya karena kalian ini memang ganteng," ia balas menggenggam jemari Jimin yang kian menghangat. Rasanya sungguh nyaman seiring melihat wajah menggemaskan Jimin yang terdiam saja mendengarnya bicara. "Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkannya, _Birthday Support_ seperti milikmu yang dipajang di sekeliling Hongdae dan berbagai _mall_. Aku senang mendapatkannya meski hanya satu dua di sudut stasiun _subway,_ "

Jimin menggeleng dan mengerut, ia tidak setuju. "Tidak begitu, _hyung_. penggemar mencintaimu sebesar mencintai yang lain. Mereka memberikan apa yang mereka berikan pada yang lain. Mereka menyanyangimu sebesar menyanyangi seluruh anggota Bangtan." Jimin mendekat, nyaris memangkas jaraknya dengan Namjoon. "Berhenti berpikir kalau kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, kau memiliki _banyak s_ ekali orang yang amat sangat menyayangimu begitu besar. Mereka sangat mencintaimu, sangat dalam, dan sama besarnya dengan bagaimana penggemar menyukai Taetae, Yoongi _hyung_ , _semuanya_. Mereka mencintaimu dan tolong lihat itu,"

Baru kali ini Namjoon dengar Jimin bicara hal sensitif seperti ini. Ia ingin bicara namun Jimin lebih dulu menyela dengan meremas bahu kekar Namjoon lembut dan sedikit gemetar.

"Aku... para _hyung_ , dan adik-adik sayang padamu." Jimin berkata, " _Semua orang menyayangimu._ Tidak benar jika kau hanya melakukan kesalahan. Hanya karena salah mengucap, bukan berarti _hyung_ sepenuhnya salah. Karena aku yakin _hyung_ tidak bermaksud demikian. Hanya karena tabiatmu sering merusak barang tidak berarti kau adalah perusak, sama sekali bukan. Kau adalah ketua kami sebab hanya kau yang mampu memimpin kami dengan baik, tidak bisa digantikan sekali pun itu Seokjin atau Yoongi _hyung_. Hanya Kim Namjoon yang bisa dan mumpuni,"

"Kami menyayangimu, kami mencintaimu, _hyung_. Bisakah kau melihat dan merasakan bahwa kami ada disini... untukmu? Kami tahu _hyung_ memiliki banyak sekali masalah. Kim Namjoon memiliki banyak sekali beban," Jimin menepuk pundak itu, mengelusnya sayang nyaris menangis. "Pundak ini sudah terlalu lama memikul tanggung jawab setinggi gunung, seluas samudera, sedalam jurang. Kami tidak bisa apa-apa selain diam, kami yang payah, kami yang bodoh. Kami tahu kau sedih, tahu kau ingin marah dan menghancurkan segalanya _. Kami tahu kau memendam begitu banyak luka dalam hatimu tapi kami hanya bisu dan tuli seolah tidak tahu apa-apa._ Kami tidak bisa melindungimu, menghiburmu pun kami tidak becus, apalagi bertarung untukmu. Kami tidak bisa,"

Melihat Jimin jadi sedih, Namjoon tidak tega. "Jimin, sudah."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa marah aku mendengarnya kemarin?" Jimin memekik. "Kau iri pada siapa, _hyung_? Kenapa kau mengatakan demikian pada Sejin _hyung_? Kenapa tidak kau datang pada kami dan mengatakannya langsung; katakan bahwa kau marah dan benci melihat kami lebih populer ketimbang kau yang sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk membuat nama Bangtan terdengar seluruh dunia. Kenapa tidak kau datang dan marah, katakan kau cemburu pada kami! Datang saja dan bentak kami; kenapa kau malah mengeluh pada orang lain; kau anggap apa persaudaraan yang kita jalani ini, _hyung_?!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud –"

Luntur sudah pertahanan Jimin. Ia menangis di pundak Namjoon, menumpukan kepalanya disana dengan lemas dan terisak pelan. Jemarinya terkepal kuat hingga memutih, perih sekali oleh kukunya yang sudah memanjang tapi ia masa bodoh. Ia marah pada Namjoon. "Kalau kau memiliki sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatimu, datanglah pada kami. _Jangan pada orang lain_ ," lanjutnya lagi. "Meski Sejin _hyung_ pun bukan orang asing, tetapi kau kemanakan solidaritas yang terus kau junjung atas nama Bangtan itu, kemana, _hyung_? Kau hanya membuat kami terus merasa bersalah sebab tidak bisa membuatmu setidaknya merasa lebih baik. _Kau menyebalkan, aku tidak suka_."

Namjoon menjauhkan kepala Jimin, menangkup wajah bulatnya yang memerah dan basah. Matanya sembab dan tenggelam, begitu menyedihkan dan lucu dalam satu wujud. "Hentikan, Jimin. sudah cukup bicaranya, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu menangis seperti ini karenaku."

" _Kupikir kita sudah tidak punya pembatas!_ " Jimin memekik dan menepis lengan Namjoon. "Kukira aku adalah adikmu, kau adalah Kakakku. Tapi apa ini, bercerita saja kau tidak mau. Kau senang membuatku terus memikirkan betapa bodoh dan payahnya kami yang tidak bisa membuat namamu baik di mata orang banyak? Namamu tercemar, begitu sering, tapi kami hanya bisa diam. Dan kau juga sama saja diam, sekalinya bicara pun tidak dengan kami yang katamu adalah keluarga. Apa ini yang kau sebut keluarga sesungguhnya?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihat kalian sedih,"

Jimin membalas, " _Kami juga tidak bisa!_ "

Kemudian akhirnya Namjoon mengalah. Memilih diam dan meneguk ludahnya begitu berat dan pahit. Dilihatnya Jimin yang sesenggukan mengatur napasnya. Ia merasa bersalah lagi, kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat hingga adik manisnya menangis karenanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa jatuh, ya, Kim Namjoon adalah orang bodoh yang membuat Jimin menangis konyol. "Kami akan selalu disini, _hyung_. _Sebab kami yang lebih tahu kau dibanding siapapun, kami yang lebih memahamimu_. Kami selalu siap untuk mendengar segala yang kau gundahkan, entah jam berapa pun itu. _Kau hanya perlu bicara dan tumpahkan kesedihanmu pada kami,_ _ **padaku**_ _._ _ **Kita adalah keluarga, dan ku harap kau menyadari bahwa kami menyayangimu, sebesar aku mencintaimu, hyung**_ **.** " ia mengusap sudut matanya. "Aku sayang padamu, maka berhenti merasa kau tidak dicintai dengan besar. _Berhenti memendam luka sendirian_. Berhenti mencurahkan risaumu pada orang lain _. Berhenti bodoh untuk sadar Bangtan dan ARMY membutuhkanmu dan selalu ada untukmu kapan pun_."

Detik selanjutnya, Namjoon menangis. Tidak tahu, ia ingin menangis saja. Melihat Jimin menangis begitu lucu dan ucapannya yang menohok kerongkongannya membuat Namjoon tertikam ribuan pisau tepat di jantungnya. Ia mengakui bahwa apa yang Jimin katakan adalah _benar_. Kim Namjoon selama ini telah bodoh untuk buta dan tuli; bahwa _ia memiliki Bangtan dan Army_. Ia lupa bahwa mereka yang membuat Namjoon bisa begini bersinar dan mencapai kesuksesan. Ia dibuat terlena, dan ia sadar bahwa ia telah begitu tolol untuk tidak merasakan cinta yang sebesar ini. "Jimin," maka ia hanya bisa mendekap Jimin demikian erat nyaris sesak. Turut menangis bersama Jimin yang masih terisak. " _Maafkan aku_ ,"

"Maafkan _leader_ yang bodoh ini, Jimin."

Jimin melepas pelukan itu dan mengusap wajah Namjoon yang basah. Tersenyum begitu lembutnya hingga Namjoon berdebar. Ia turut tersenyum meski ia masih ingin menangis. "Tidak apa, tapi kuharap ucapan dan tangisku ini berdampak baik untukmu ke depannya,"

Namjoon mengangguk paham. Kemudian menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya dan berbaring satu ranjang, lengannya mendorong hadiah-hadiah Jimin hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Menghasilkan suara gedebuk yang berisik dan menganggu, juga tatapan mata tanda protes dari Jimin yang memekik sebal pada tingkah Namjoon. "Itu hadiah dariku, _hyung_! jangan dibuang," kemudian Namjoon terkekeh gemas dan mengusak rambut Jimin. kembali memeluknya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Mendaratkan hidungnya pada leher hangat Jimin dan mengusaknya disana, Jimin terkekeh geli. Suaranya lucu sampai Namjoon nyaris gila. "Sudahlah, _hyung_."

"Hm, mari tidur sekarang." Namjoon menyelipkan lengan panjangnya di tubuh Jimin yang hangat dan manis. Beraroma susu memabukkan seperti sprei barunya. Mengelus punggung adiknya sayang kemudian tersenyum saat Jimin menatapnya begitu dalam. "Jangan berani melepaskan ini ataupun kabur saat kau bangun lebih dulu dariku. Aku akan terus memelukmu sampai pagi,"

Kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin yang hangat dan berdebar dan tertidur begitu nyenyaknya, tersenyum dalam tidurnya, sebab Jimin menyanyikan lagu untuknya.

* * *

Semua orang tahu kalau Taehyung dan Jimin itu pasangan.

Lengket seperti kembar siam dan sifatnya kurang lebih sama. Mereka nyaris selalu berdua di tiap kesempatan, hampir selalu ditemukan mojok berdua dimanapun Bangtan berkumpul. Tidak peduli itu di depan kamera atau di kehidupan nyata tanpa tatapan staff, mereka terus saja berdampingan. Yang lain kerap berpikir mereka sedekat ini karena lahir di tahun sama, dan tidak terpaut begitu jauh perihal bulan lahir. Mereka mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah yang sama, dan tidur di kamar yang sama. Dan mereka tidak perlu menggunakan sufiks maupun imbuhan sopan santun untuk saling memanggil. Bertingkah jahil pun tidak akan tidak enak hati, toh, mereka rajanya iseng dan _sekali lagi_ , seumuran. Tidak perlu merasa sungkan sebagaimana kalau mereka mengerjai para _Hyung_.

Tapi iseng adalah DNA Taehyung.

Dan kalau sudah kumat, Jimin pasti kena tebas. Mana sudi Taehyung dihukum sendirian, maka ia mengajak Jimin dan sudah pasti jawabannya _iya_. Pemuda macam Park Jimin tidak akan tega melewatkan momen konyol untuk melihat wajah terganggu kawan-kawannya. Dan kali ini sasarannya adalah Hoseok yang terkapar mengenaskan –wajahnya mengenaskan. Taehyung sudah terkikik dan memberikan Jimin crayon dan _lipstick_ yang Fans berikan padanya saat fansign dua hari lalu. Ia sendiri memegang spidol warna warni, dan menggenggam ponselnya. " _Hyung,_ kami hanya membantumu."

Jimin mengangguk, "Wajahmu jelek kalau begitu." Ia langsung mewarnai wajah Kakaknya begitu Taehyung sudah memulai aksi jahilnya dan tertawa tertahan. "Makanya kita beri warna supaya _hyung_ tetap bersinar!"

"Sssh, Jimin. kecilkan suaramu."

"Oh, _sorry_."

Wajah Hoseok sudah _cantik_. Penuh warna menyilaukan dan gambar aneh di sekujur wajahnya. Taehyung mengernyit hampir merengek kala jemarinya tak sengaja kena liur Hoseok yang mengalir deras dari bibirnya yang menganga. Namun Jimin membekap mulutnya menyuruh diam, lantas kembali menggambar di wajah Hoseok sambil terkikik sembari menutup mulut masing-masing menahan suaranya terdengar. "Oke. Sempurna, sudah Jim. Akan aku foto sekarang," ujar Taehyung yang merapikan spidolnya dan siap dengan kamera ponselnya. Jimin mengangguk patuh dan berdiri di samping Taehyung, mengintip ponselnya dan terkikik. Hoseok nampak konyol sekali. "Tae, aku –"

Baru saja Jimin ingin bicara, mereka sudah terlonjak lebih dulu oleh suara batuk Hoseok.

"Ah, air~" gumam Hoseok yang langsung bangun dan menggaruk kepalanya. Matanya masih terpejam dan mulutnya mencak-mencak. Sedikit terbatuk, dan kerongkongannya semakin kering. Sedangkan duo jahil malah membeku di tempat dengan wajah bodoh dan mata melotot. Hoseok mendongak dan akhirnya menemukan adik-adiknya nampak aneh. "Ada apa kalian –tunggu,"

Hoseok melihat crayon dan _lipstick_ di tangan Jimin. lantas mengelap wajahnya kemudian menatap tangannya yang terkena lunturan lipstik dan spidol basah. Tak segan-segan mendongak cepat dan melotot marah. Dengan cepat mengejar duo jahil yang langsung kabur dan tertawa. "Dasar anak setan, kemari sini ku lempar kalian pulang ke neraka!"

Sedang yang dikejar hanya tertawa dan terus berlari.

Dan sayangnya malah sampai ke kandang singa. Sebab mereka malah mendorong Seokjin yang membawa nampan berisikan dua gelas kopi panas dan setoples biskuit coklat. Begitu cepat sampai Seokjin bahkan tidak sempat mengelak dan ikut tersandung oleh kekuatan adik-adiknya yang bukan main beratnya. Lututnya membentur marmer begitu keras hingga menciptakan suara _gedebuk_ memilukan. Serta suara _prang_ yang kencang dan nyaring tatkala nampan dan isi-isinya jatuh dan pecah, berhamburan di lantai. Berikut kopi dan biskuitnya.

Masalahnya, kopi dan biskuit itu tadinya untuk Yoongi. Yang sedang tenang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan _Macbook_ dalam pangkuannya di ruang tengah. Dan cangkir serta toples kaca tadi menghantam kepala dan tubuhnya, kopi panas tadi menyembur _Mac_ miliknya. Sempat melukai jemari kurusnya sampai ia memekik kesakitan. Ia sudah memesan pada Seokjin untuk membuatkan kopi _panas_ , jadilah ia luar biasa kesakitan. Kepalanya berdenyut dan ia rasa jarinya melepuh. "JIMIN, TAEHYUNG!"

 _Mampus_ , mereka pikir.

Seokjin bangkit usai memastikan lututnya tidak memar. Menghampiri Yoongi yang mengaduh dalam diam, kemudian melotot begitu sadar jemari adiknya berdarah. Ia pula baru sadar kalau toples kacanya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Kepalanya seketika berdenyut, lantas membantu Yoongi bangkit dan menatapnya khawatir bukan main. Niatnya tadi ingin menghibur Yoongi yang sedang capek, malah mencelakainya seperti ini. "Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Seokjin menggigit bibir, sudah pasti Yoongi hanya diam.

"Y-Yoongi _hyung_ , kau terluka tidak?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara pelan dan takut-takut, tubuhnya masih berlindung dibalik tubuh tegap Taehyung yang kaku. Matanya memindai Yoongi yang hanya menunduk dan meremas jemari kirinya begitu erat. Ia mendengar sedikit desisan perih dari bibir Kakaknya dan ia tidak bisa tidak cemas saat ini. " _H-hyung –_ "

"Lebih baik kalian pergi dan renungkan tingkah kalian!"

Seokjin mengaum, nyaring sekali. Membuat adik-adiknya terperanjat kaget, bahkan Yoongi terlonjak dalam dekapannya. Jimin yang paling takut, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaus Taehyung dan bibirnya gemetar hebat. Tidak berani membantah dan menatap balik Kakaknya. "Yoongi terluka dan kau memecahkan cangkir dan toples! Kalian juga membuat ruangan ini kotor, kalian benar-benar! Ini bukan hutan dimana kalian bisa lari dan loncat-loncat seperti monyet!"

"Tapi, kami dikejar Hoseok _hyung_ ," bela Taehyung.

" _Mana?_ " Seokjin menukikkan alisnya, "Tidak ada orangnya. Kalian jangan melimpahkan kesalahan kalian pada orang lain, bocah. Salah kalian ya tanggung sendiri!"

Sontak Taehyung menoleh ke belakang. Sial, pasti Hoseok sudah kabur sejak tadi. Lantas ia mengulum bibirnya dan kembali menunduk. Takut juga kalau Seokjin marah. Baru tahu dia bisa begitu galak seperti macan. Sumpah, jarang sekali Seokjin teriak-teriak kalau bukan sungguhan marah. "Maafkan kami, _hyung_. kami tidak sengaja. Yoongi _hyung_ , maaf..."

"Lalu kalian hanya ngomong dan berdiri seperti orang bodoh atau bagaimana, ha? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya agar kalian bisa diam, astaga –ah, Yoongi! Darahnya semakin banyak," Seokjin kembali fokus pada jemari Yoongi yang lukanya semakin lebar hingga darahnya keluar lebih banyak. Bagian lengannya berubah jadi merah dan masih panas, sepertinya akan melepuh. Yoongi menghela dan Seokjin nyaris jantungan mendengar apa yang akan adiknya katakan. "Sudahlah, _hyung_."

"Yoongi _hyung_ , kau berdarah?"

Jimin lantas berlari mendekat, tanpa peduli bahwa lantai yang ia pijak bahkan sudah mirip medan perang. Banyak ranjau yang membuatnya terluka. "Ya! Park Jimin!" Taehyung berlari menyusul Jimin yang jatuh terduduk begitu ia menginjak kepingan kaca yang pecah, kakinya berdarah dengan beberapa serpihan yang menancap di telapak kakinya yang putih dan memerah. Mendesis ngilu nyaris menangis kala Taehyung mendekap bahunya yang mungil.

Sedang Seokjin menangkup wajahnya frustasi. "Aku bisa gila."

" _Hyung_ , Jiminie terluka dan apaan tingkahmu itu?" Taehyung berteriak tiba-tiba, hingga Seokjin mengernyit tidak terima. Matanya melotot marah dan ia sudah tidak mampu mengontrol emosi yang bergerumul di dadanya. "Maka urus dia! Kenapa kau marah padaku? Kalian yang buat keributan kenapa mempertanyakan tingkahku jika tingkahmu saja belum benar?"

"Apaan sih, _hyung_ ngomong begitu?!"

Seokjin semakin tersulut. "Kim Taehyung, perhatikan nada bicaramu!"

"Lalu kenapa? Jimin terluka dan kau bertingkah seolah ini ganjaran setimpal? Bahkan Yoongi _hyung_ hanya tergores sedikit dan Jimin tertancap begini, kau ini tidak punya hati!" Taehyung balas meninggikan suaranya, amarah menyelimuti seluruh pikirannya yang berkabut. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan balas menyalak pada Seokjin yang menurutnya sangat tidak pantas. Mereka terus adu mulut sampai akhirnya Yoongi dan Jimin menengahi. Meremas lengan orang disampingnya lembut dan menenangkan. Berupaya tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran konyol ini. Yoongi menghela, "Sudahlah. Taehyung, kau obati Jimin ke kamarnya. Biar aku urus semua kekacauan ini."

" _Oh, yasudah! Memang cuma Yoongi hyung yang bisa mengurus segala hal!_ "

Seokjin tersulut kembali. "Apa-apaan bicaramu, Taehyung?!"

"Memang apa?!" Taehyung hanya balas menyalak. Lantas menggendong tubuh mungil Jimin dan menatap Seokjin tajam, melirik Yoongi sebentar dan mendengus. " _Maaf_ ya sudah membuat kekacauan. Aku akan pergi saja dari sini. Kerjaanku kan hanya merusak saja, Seokjin urus saja pacarnya itu. _Dia terluka berat tuh, darahnya sudah mau habis. Sana obati, nanti keburu mati_."

Jimin meremas tengkuk Taehyung. Diliriknya Yoongi lagi-lagi menghela, "Taehyung –"

"Aku pergi."

.

.

Suasananya terlalu mencekam dan Jimin benci.

"Taehyung,"

Yang dipanggil diam saja. Fokus membasuh luka Jimin dengan _betadine_ dan meniupnya kecil. Lantas menempelkan plester disana. barulah ia membalas tatapan Jimin, dengan sorot begitu tajam dan mendominasi. tidak terbantahkan dan kuat, membuat nyali Jimin seketika ciut dan kecil. Ia hanya mengulum bibirnya pelan dan bungkam. Tidak tahu mau bilang apa. "Jangan marah pada mereka,"

"Kau ini," Taehyung menggeram dan meremas bahu Jimin. "Kau terluka dan mereka tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Seolah kau yang tertancap pecahan kaca ini tidak apa-apa, seolah kau yang terluka ini baik-baik saja, seolah kau yang berdarah ini sama sekali tidak berarti. Apa-apaan itu, sangat tidak pantas! Kau juga terluka tapi lihat tingkah Seokjin, hanya menghela dan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Tanpa didiuga, Jimin memukul kepala Taehyung. Membuatnya diam tidak mengerti. "Kau mana bisa bicara seperti itu. Seokjin _hyung_ lebih tua darimu, kau sudah bicara tidak sopan padanya. Kau tidak menambahkan sufiks _hyung_ padanya. Nadamu terlalu tinggi. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada _Hyung_ , Tae. Itu tidak sopan." Ujarnya dengan menggebu. Taehyung mengernyit tidak terima, mendengus sebal usai sahabatnya berkata demikian. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut. "Heh, terus kenapa? Dia tidak sopan duluan padamu. Aku hanya membalas ketidak santunannya. Kenapa kau pukul kepalaku?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Tetap saja, mana boleh kau begitu."

" _Kau membela mereka? Lebih dari aku?_ " Taehyung melotot tidak percaya. "Taehyung, bukan seperti itu. Kau tahu, Seokjin _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Mereka harus merangkak dibawah kesibukan kita sebagai Bangtan. Di satu sisi mereka harus profesional terhadap pekerjaan tetapi harus pula mengimbangi pendidikan mereka. Kuliah tidak sama dengan sekolah, Tae. Tuntutan dan tugas jauh lebih berat. Dan mereka sedang lelah, kau harus mengerti."

"Tapi mereka tidak mengerti lukamu, Jimin!"

Yang lebih tua menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. "Kau harusnya tahu, kalau Yoongi _hyung_ lebih terluka. Kepalanya terbentur toples kaca yang penuh dengan biskuit, lengannya tersiram kopi panas, dan jemarinya terluka oleh pecahan kaca," ia mengelus pundak Taehyung. "Coba hitung, lukanya lebih banyak ketimbang aku. Lagipula, aku hanya sedikit tertusuk. Kalau besok pagi Yoongi _hyung_ marah karena _Mac_ nya rusak, bagaimana? Memangnya kau bisa ganti?"

Taehyung ingin menjawab tapi Jimin mendahului. "Kau bisa membeli _Mac_ baru, tapi bukan dokumen yang tersimpan rapi disana. Kalau tugas Yoongi _hyung_ hilang karena _Mac_ -nya error ketumpahan kopi panas, memangnya kau bisa tanggung jawab?"

Kemudian ia terdiam. Lantas menggeleng.

"Sudah marah-marahnya?" tanya Jimin usai Taehyung lebih tenang. Adiknya hanya terdiam dan menunduk, mengulum bibirnya dalam-dalam dan menghela napas. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Jiminie. Aku takut saat melihat kakimu berdarah tadi, aku lepas kendali. Maafkan aku," ujarnya tulus usai mengatur emosinya. Merasa menyesal setelah ia pikir lebih dalam. Bahwa ia telah salah tadi, berteriak seperti orang gila dan bersikap sangat tidak sopan. Bahkan ia berani membentak Kakak tertua yang sudah menyayangi dan membesarkannya selama jadi _trainee_ hingga saat ini. Perasaan bersalah itu terus meluas seperti putaran angin puting beliung. Semakin dalam dan ia nyaris menangis.

"Makanya, bicara itu dipikir dulu."

Taehyung mengangguk kuat. Lantas mendongak dan menatap mata Jimin. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis dengan bibir yag ia kerucutkan. Jimin tersenyum manis dan itu hanya membuatnya semakin ingin menangis. Bahkan saat ia terluka, Jimin tetap memikirkan luka orang lain. "Kau –kau hanya terpaut dua bulan dariku, tapi kenapa kau dewasa sekali," lantas ia terisak.

Dan itu membuat Jimin terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Taehyung. " _Aigoo_."

"Sejujurnya aku masih marah," ungkap Taehyung yang mendalami manik Jimin yang amat jernih bagaikan madu. "Bagaimana bisa kau bisa terus saja memikirkan orang lain disaat dirimu juga terluka? Terlepas dari apakah mereka Kakak atau siapapun, sedang lelah atau tidak, kau tetap saja menganggap kau baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya itu sungguh membuatku kesal. Kau terluka tapi hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak apa-apa. Kau ingin menangis tapi hanya bisa diam dan mengeratkan jemari dan menutup mata. Mengapa... kau seperti ini?"

Yang lebih tua hanya diam.

"Kau juga sama lelahnya. Kau juga sama sibuknya. Tapi kau terus mengesampingkan keselamatanmu sendiri, kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu sendiri, kau mengabaikan apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Mendoktrin pikiranmu bahwa kau baik-baik saja meski nyatanya tidak," Taehyung melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu, itu membuatku semakin sedih, tahu. _Kau boleh mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan, kau boleh mengungkap emosimu, kau boleh berteriak, marah, dan menangis_. Tapi kenapa kau hanya diam dan mengalah? Apa itu tidak melelahkan untukmu; terus membiarkan orang lain menang diatas penderitaan yang kau alami. _Tidakkah itu membuatmu sesak pada akhirnya?_ "

Jimin tersenyum menanggapi Adiknya. "Tidak semua emosi harus dibalas emosi. Kau tahu, hanya air yang dapat memadamkan api." Lantas ia mengelus rambut Taehyung sayang. "Aku memang baik-baik saja, aku ini memang kecil tapi sebenarnya kuat. Aku tidak apa-apa, rasa sakit yang dialami para _Hyung_ memang jauh lebih berat dan dalam ketimbang masalah yang aku punya. Aku sakit, tidak berarti aku harus mengumumkannya supaya semua memperhatikan aku, aku tidak ingin egois."

"Tapi orang tidak akan tahu kalau kau terluka,"

"Terkadang, bukankah manusia lebih suka membagi kebahagiaan?" Jimin menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan nada lembut. Cara membuat Taehyung menurut dan kembali tenang hanyalah menjadi pendengar yang baik, juga memberikan kasih sayang dan kelembutan dalam bertutur kata. "Bukankah kebahagiaan itu lebih berarti dibanding luka? Masalah memang selalu datang selama kita masih hidup, tetapi kebahagiaan itu sangat sulit didapat. Dan orang bilang, dengan menebar kebahagiaan barulah hidup seseorang akan berarti," kemudian ia memainkan rambut lebat Taehyung. "Mungkin, aku ingin mencobanya. Aku ingin menebarkan kebahagiaan pada orang-orang yang kusayang. Termasuk kalian, Bangtan sebagai keluarga keduaku."

Kini amarah Taehyung sirna. Lenyap seketika dan dadanya praktis lebih ringan. Rasanya lega dan membuatnya sangat bebas tanpa beban. Ucapan Jimin membantunya kembali putih, pergi jauh-jauh dari siluet hitam yang sejak tadi mengerubunginya. Ia menatap Jimin begitu dalam, "Kurasa... ucapanmu ada benarnya juga,"

"Tentu," Jimin tersenyum. Menarik tubuh Taehyung mendekat. "Dengar, Taehyung. Sekesal apapun, sebenci apapun, Bangtan adalah keluargamu. Kami adalah keluargamu. Seokjin _hyung_ tetap Kakakmu. Kau tidak lupa siapa yang mengurusmu setiap kau sakit? Yang selalu menyempatkan diri memasak sarapan saat kita akan sekolah? Yang melindungimu saat masih _trainee_? Yang menghiburmu saat kau gagal dalam ujian akhir di depan Bang Sihyuk PD-nim? Yang memelukmu saat kau mimpi buruk dan merindukan keluarga, yang mengajarimu banyak hal, yang mengobati lukamu, yang membesarkanmu tanpa pamrih sejak kalian bertemu hingga detik ini; _kau tidak lupa bahwa orang itu_ _Seokjin hyung_ , _bukan?_ Kau tidak pantas kalau marah padanya seperti tadi, tidak sopan."

Taehyung tertunduk dalam diam. Terisak lagi kala mengenang masa lalu, dimana ia bukan V. Hanya seorang bocah ingusan bernama Kim Taehyung yang berasal dari keluarga miskin di Daegu. Yang dengan berani mencoba peruntungan di Seoul di bawah naungan agensi kecil. Meninggalkan neneknya di desa, jauh-jauh hanya untuk tersiksa nyaris setiap hari selama tiga tahun menjadi _trainee_. Dan masa berat itu tidak mungkin bisa ia lalui jika bukan dengan asuhan Seokjin yang sudah seperti Mama, Papa, Kakak, Adik, dan Neneknya di rumah. Perasaan bersalah itu terus menggali kedalam, begitu dalam hingga ia nyaris merasa _hina_ telah berperilaku begitu buruk pada seseorang yang sudah menjadikannya bersinar seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak pantas. "Aku...Aku –"

"Seokjin _hyung_ bukannya tidak peduli padaku," Jimin mengusap airmata yang turun dan membasahi pipi tembam milik Taehyung. Tersenyum lembut meski Adiknya tidak melihatnya. "Dia mengkhawatirkan Yoongi _hyung_ yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik tapi apa, dia diam saja, kan? Dia melakukan apa yang aku lakukan. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan semua orang. Dan Seokjin _hyung_ mengkahwatirkan tingkah teman sekamarnya. Mereka hanya saling mengenal begitu baik; sebagaimana aku mengenalmu dan kau mengenalku. Dan fokusnya terpecah saat aku malah bertingkah bodoh dan membuat diriku sendiri terluka, pada dasarnya, ini salahku sendiri yang tidak hati-hati."

Jimin menambahkan, "Tapi kita semua tahu, Seokjin _hyung_ peduli pada Adik-adiknya."

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat, semakin kuat menangis tiap Jimin terus bicara. Setiap ucapannya begitu menohok jantungnya hingga ia semakin bersalah. Ia semakin menyesal akan tingkah lakunya pada Kakak yang sudah begitu baik padanya melebihi siapapun. Tapi di satu sisi itu membuatnya tidak berani bertemu Seokjin, terlalu takut dengan segala probabilitas tentang Kakaknya yang bisa saja berbalik marah dan membencinya. Ia tidak sanggup jika memang itu benar. Ini mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tetapi Seokjin terkadang cukup serius dengan amarah dan kata-katanya. Semakin dibayangkan, Taehyung semakin takut Kakaknya memiliki sudut pandang jelek terhadapnya.

"Kau peduli padaku aku berterima kasih," Jimin melanjutkan. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku memilikimu yang sudah mengobati lukaku, aku bahkan bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Tapi coba ingat-ingat lagi, bukankah Yoongi _hyung_ terluka karena kita? Coba kau ingat, biasanya Yoongi _hyung_ akan mengamuk kalau ada yang mengganggu, kan? Tapi dia diam saja sejak awal, hanya memekik kaget saat tersiram kopi panas dan mendesis saat jarinya tergores kaca, tapi dia diam. Sama seperti aku, tapi kau juga sudah menyakitinya dengan kata-katamu. Yoongi _hyung_ tidak bermaksud, Tae."

"Aku tahu –aku –"

Jimin memeluk Taehyung sayang. "Minta maaflah pada mereka nanti,"

Dirasakannya Taehyung menggeleng kuat-kuat. Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, lantas melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Taehyung, ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Adiknya yang basah. Menatapnya begitu dalam penuh tanya, kemudian yang lebih muda menjawab dengan bibir gemetar sebab ketakutan yang bercampur rasa penyesalan. "Seokjin _hyung_ pasti sudah benci padaku, aku sudah kurang ajar padanya. Sikapku tadi sangat berlebihan dan tidak pantas, dia pasti tidak akan memaafkanku, Jiminie. Salahku ini besar sekali, aku tidak pernah memanggilnya begitu buruk hanya memanggil namanya seperti tadi. Juga membentak dan bicara kasar padanya, Seokjin _hyung_ marah besar padaku dan kurasa dia akan sulit menerima maafku,"

"Hei, tenang," Jimin mengelus kepala Taehyung dan menatapnya khawatir. "Tidak mungkin Seokjin _hyung_ sampai benci padamu. Kau adiknya, adik tersayangnya; dia tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Dia mungkin marah tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia memang kesal dan berteriak, tapi itu hanya emosinya sesaat. Dia mungkin membentakmu tapi dia tidak membencimu. Tidak mungkin Seokjin _hyung_ membenci keluarganya. Dia tidak bisa, dan _tidak akan pernah bisa_. _Percayalah_."

Taehyung menggeleng lagi, "Aku takut."

"Dengar, selama ini Seokjin _hyung_ sudah mengenalmu begitu dalam. Kalian berteman tidak hanya satu dua bulan. Kalian hidup bersama lebih dari enam tahun lamanya, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya paling tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang Kim Taehyung ini," Jimin mengucapkannya begitu tenang. "Orang yang berisik dan nakal, manja, dan suka heboh sendiri, tetapi juga suka memendam lukanya seorang diri dan mudah emosi. Seokjin _hyung_ dan kami semua mengenalmu dengan baik, sebagaimana aku mengenalmu. Kami tidak akan semudah itu benci sampai tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Taehyung."

Jimin menepuk dadanya lembut, "Seperti aku, yang mungkin kesal denganmu atau terkadang marah saat kau keterlaluan. Tapi aku selalu bisa memaafkanmu sebab kau adalah Adikku. Bagaimanapun, kita akan tetap bersama selamanya. Berjuang membawa nama Bangtan dan merangkak bersama-sama menggapai kesuksesan dan mimpi. Bagaimanapun, aku akan selalu memaklumi dan memaafkanmu. Aku tidak semudah itu benci pada satu dua kesalahan yang kau perbuat, terlepas dari apakah itu berdampak buruk atau tidak; _aku akan memaafkanmu_."

"Tapi kau Jimin; yang memang selalu memaafkan siapa saja."

Lantas Jimin tersenyum lagi, "Maka Seokjin _hyung_ pun lebih pemaaf ketimbang aku." Kemudian memeluk Taehyung lagi, mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut dan sayang. Menepuknya dengan irama tenang supaya Adiknya berhenti menangis. "Sebab seperti aku, Seokjin _hyung_ menyayangimu. Kami sayang padamu. Kau satu dari adik termuda kami, Taehyung. Kau memiliki banyak sifat kekanakan yang secara alamiah memang ada pada dirimu, terlebih kau sering main dengan Kookie. Kadang kami memaklumi kalau kau seperti bocah, posisimu memang yang termuda di grup. Tapi kami sayang padamu, bohong kalau kami benci padamu. Tidak akan. Bahkan jika kau memutuskan untuk hengkang dari Bangtan untuk menjadi aktor pun, kami akan selalu di sisimu. Mendukungmu secara penuh dan tetap sayang padamu. _Selamanya akan seperti itu, jangan pernah lupa ucapanku ini_."

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jimin dan merengut. "Aku tidak akan keluar dari Bangtan!"

"Iya, iya, _babyboy_." Jimin tertawa dengan reaksi lucu Taehyung. Mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan kaus miliknya meski Taehyung mengelak dan merengek jijik. Mana sudi, seharusnya Jimin mengusap pipi mulus berharganya dengan tisu, bukan kaus lusuh yang bahkan sudah terkontaminasi dengan keringat. Tetapi Jimin hanya tertawa menanggapinya, mengusak rambut Taehyung gemas dan mencubit pipinya. Menariknya kedalam dekapan hangat lantas mengusap punggungnya sayang. Tersenyum lepas kala Taehyung balas memeluknya erat, melingkarkan lengan kurus panjangnya di pinggang Jimin yang gemuk dan hangat. Meringsek maju dan menghirup aroma Jimin yang manis seperti susu, membuat Taehyung sedikit mengantuk karenanya. Jimin memang selalu menenangkan seperti ini.

Dan itu membuatnya bersyukur memilki Jimin.

"Jimin?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah pintu. Ada Seokjin berdiri disana, matanya memindai ragu. Kemudian masuk dengan langkah pelan. Dirasakannya lengan Taehyung memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat juga gemetar. Kentara sekali bahwa adiknya sedang takut. Maka ia tersenyum saja dan berbicara melalui tatapannya menyuruh Seokjin mendekat. "Taehyung-ah?"

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin kala Seokjin memanggilnya. Ia ketakutan membayangkan wajah Seokjin yang penuh amarah dan akan memakinya habis-habisan. Tetapi elusan lembut dilengannya, juga kecupan halus di pelipisnya dari Jimin yang terasa begitu lembut dan manis membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. Begitu mudah mendapat kekuatan dari bisikan penyemangat dari sosok hangat yang tengah dipeluknya saat ini. Lantas ia membebaskan diri dari pelukannya, dan menghadap Seokjin takut. Bibirnya ia kulum dalam-dalam, masih enggan bicara.

"Hei, dik." Seketika Taehyung terkesirap saat Seokjin berlutut dan meremas bahunya lembut. Matanya bersirobok dengan milik Kakaknya begitu dalam dan terkunci secara otomatis. "Aku minta maaf, bukan maksudku membentakmu seperti tadi. Kau tahu, kepalaku hampir pecah tadi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar makanya aku kelepasan bicara. Maaf jika itu membuatmu takut, Tae."

"Tidak, _hyung_..." Taehyung menggeleng dan menggengam jemari Seokjin. " _Aku yang salah_."

Kemudian ia menunduk dalam, "Aku minta maaf sudah berteriak, menghina, dan bicara kasar, serta tidak memanggilmu _hyung_. aku sungguh menyesal, dan aku menyadari bahwa tindakanku sangatlah tidak pantas. Untuk saat ini aku merasa sangat berdosa, jangan benci aku, _hyung_." kemudian ia terisak lagi mengingat kata-kata yang Jimin berikan padanya. Ia mengingat betapa baik Seokjin padanya bahkan sejak ia bukan siapa-siapa. "Hei, mana mungkin aku benci padamu, Sayang. Kita ini keluarga, tidak mudah membenci satu sama lain, paham? Aku hanya marah tapi sebentar saja, aku tidak benar-benar marah sampai pada tahap dimana aku bisa membencimu. Membencimu itu tidak ada dalam kamus kita. Bukan begitu, Jiminie?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu. Lantas mengusap kepala Taehyung.

"Uhm, aku juga tidak bisa benci kalian." Ujar Taehyung jujur. Lantas meraih leher kedua Kakaknya dan memeluk mereka bersamaan, mencium pelipis kedua Kakaknya dan menghasilkan tawa yang mengudara dari ketiganya. Taehyung lega saat menyadari bahwa situasi bisa begini mudah, ia senang mengetahui bahwa ia tidak dibenci Seokjin. Ia tertawa saja saat Seokjin mengusak rambutnya gemas, kemudian saat ia bangkit dan hendak pergi, Taehyung bertanya. "Apa... Yoongi _hyung_ baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Taehyung. "Dia sedang tidur. Kepalanya pusing dan sedikit bengkak terbentur toples kaca. Jarinya sudah kuobati, meski masih memerah. Mungkin akan melepuh tapi kuharap tidak, sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja. Dia kelelahan dengan tugas kampusnya." Ia melangkah hendak keluar kamar. "Aku mengirim _Mac_ Yoongi pada temanku, memastikannya tidak rusak terkena air. Meski kurasa memang tidak akan rusak semudah itu. Tapi kau tahu bagaimana Yoongi kalau kehilangan dokumen pentingnya,"

"Seperti macan,"

Yang lebih tua hanya terkekeh. Seokjin pamit pergi untuk tidur karena kepalanya juga sudah pusing. Meninggalkan pasangan satu tahun kelahiran berduaan saja. Taehyung menatap Jimin lama sekali sampai yang ditatap risih juga, "Terima kasih, Chim. Kau sahabat, Kakak, dan Keluarga terbaik yang aku miliki, setelah Mama, Papa, dan Adik-adik. Juga Nenek dan Shoonshim." Kemudian memeluk Jimin begitu erat dan gemas, menimbulkan Jimin yang tertawa girang dan menepuk kepala Taehyung.

"Lain kali, kendalikan emosimu."

Taehyung mengangguk dan mendorong Jimin hingga ia terbaring di ranjang. Menangkup wajahnya dan memainkannya gemas. "Iya, Jiminie _pabo_. Sini kucium,"

"Argh –! Tidak mau, pergi sana bangsat!"

* * *

Sering Jungkook bertanya, apa yang Jimin lakukan dengan Twitter mereka.

Jika bukan hari-hari spesial, maka Twitter sepenuhnya menjadi akun pribadi Jimin. pemuda itu akan selalu memposting apapun, meski lebih seringnya –dan sudah pasti– _selca_. Tidak masalah, sebenarnya. Tapi namanya Jungkook, dia memang penasaran pada apa saja yang Kakaknya lakukan. Semuanya lelah dan biasanya memang pegang ponsel, tapi hanya sebatas main game atau monitoring penampilan mereka sendiri. Bukan main media sosial seperti yang selalu Jimin lakukan.

Entah itu usai latihan, makan, _perform_ , menang _award_ , hari libur, mau tidur, baru dari toilet habis _pup_ saja bisa dia jadikan bahan untuk memposting sesuatu di Twitter. Dan jika sudah begitu, Jungkook hanya mendapati senyum di wajah Jimin yang semakin tirus pipinya. Meskipun masih saja lucu, dan nyaris membuatnya lupa bahwa Jimin itu laki-laki saking cantiknya. Biasanya jika sudah begitu, Jungkook akan menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan apapun dan mencoba tidur, lupakan tentang bagaimana cantik wajah Kakaknya yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Kenapa juga dulu ia menempatkan Jimin pada posisi ketujuh dalam visual ranking; karena Jimin itu cantik. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya cantik.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Maka Jungkook memutuskan bertanya. Mendekat pada Jimin yang berbaring malas-malasan di kamarnya memengang ponsel. Dan memang biasanya begitu, ia akan menemukan Jimin dengan ponsel dimanapun kapanpun. Yang diajak bicara menggumam saja, kemudian menguap. Jungkook meletakkan cokelat panas di nakas sebelah Jimin dan duduk menggenggam secangkir cokelat panas miliknya sendiri di atas ranjang milik Taehyung yang sudah rapi. "Kau bahkan baru bangun, _hyung_."

"Hm,"

"Hentikan ponselmu itu, cuci muka dan minum cokelatnya sebelum dingin."

Yang lebih tua mendelik heran. "Ada apa ini?"

"Apanya?"

Jimin bangkit, menumpukan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dan mengalihkan fokus untuk menatap Jungkook yang diam sembari minum cokelatnya. Keningnya mengerut tidak mengerti, tetapi Jimin gatal ingin bertanya macam-macam. Maksudnya, kecelakaan macam apa yang membuat Jungkook sudi membuatkan cokelat panas untuknya di pagi hari –tepatnya pukul delapan? Jika biasanya saja dia akan bangun jam dua belas. Jadi, ada angin apa Jungkook jadi anak baik seperti ini? Patut dipertanyakan dan dicurigai adanya niat terselbung. Jadi ia tidak langsung minum cokelat itu. "Jeon Jungkook _maknae_ -ku tidak membuatkan cokelat untukku di pagi hari,"

"Astaga," Jungkook mendengus geli. "Memangnya salah aku perhatian?"

"Wow, sihir apa yang _Maleficent_ beri padamu?"

Yang lebih muda menghela dan memuat bola matanya pongah. Lantas bangkit meletakkan mug cokelatnya di nakas dan duduk di tepi ranjang Jimin. mungkin ini waktu yang tepat, "Apa sih yang _hyung_ lakukan dengan twitter kita?" ia sudah kepalang penasaran. "Maksudnya, kenapa _hyung_ rajin sekali memposting sesuatu di twitter? Terlihat seperti itu hanya akun milikmu seorang," kemudian tertawa akan ucapannya sendiri.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Tidak langsung menjawab.

"Isinya hanya selcamu dengan hashtag _#JIMIN_. Sampai aku bosan," keluh yang lebih muda. Sedikit terkekeh usai mengucapkannya. Mengingat betapa konyol Jimin saat mengunggah sesuatu di Twitter mereka dengan _hashtag_ nya sendiri. Atau terkadang mereka masing-masing pula memiliki _hashtag_ konyol, seperti _min yoongi jjangjjang man bboongbboong_ , misalnya. "Kau juga dijuluki _fancafe fairy_ , sebab hyung tidak pernah absen menulis sesuatu disana. Entah itu ucapan selamat malam, selamat pagi, selamat makan, bahkan hanya sekedar; cuaca indah hari ini."

"Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Ya tidak juga. Hanya penasaran kenapa,"

"Sebab aku adalah fans ARMY."

Sudah mendapat jawaban tapi Jungkook masih tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya itu? Penggemar ARMY; yang benar saja. Tidakkah itu terbalik; mereka idola dan ARMY adalah fans mereka. Jadi mengapa Jimin mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai penggemar dari penggemar grupnya sendiri? Ini agak memusingkan, tapi bercakap-cakap dengan Jimin bukan ide buruk jadi Jungkook suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya hanya untuk mengobrol apakah ikan bisa haus di dalam air.

"Orang mungkin berpikir kalau Bangtan adalah idola dan ARMY adalah klub penggemar. Tapi menurut sudut pandangku sendiri, ARMY lah yang idola disini." Jimin berujar demikian, kembali memainkan ponselnya sebentar lantas tersenyum mendapati raut kebingungan adiknya. "Mereka yang tidak pernah lelah bekerja keras untuk membuat nama Bangtan bersinar. Terjaga hingga larut hanya untuk mempromosikan Bangtan saat _comeback_ hingga menciptakan _trend_ nomor satu dunia. Yang rela menunggu berjam-jam bahkan jauh sebelum _exhibition_ terbuka saat akan konser. Yang setia mencintai tanpa berani melirik grup lain saat kita rehat. Yang selalu mendukung dan membela saat rumor menerjang, yang rela menghabiskan uang tabungan hanya untuk sebuah album dan _merchandise_. Yang berdiri berdesakkan di _venue_ saat acara tahun baru. Yang susah payah menahan pegal saat _fansign_ , yang berkorban dimarahi orangtua karena menghamburkan uang saku untuk membelikan Bangtan hadiah ulang tahun –aku tidak bisa menyebutkan semuanya,"

Lantas ia memilin telunjuk Jungkook yang dingin. "Bukankah mereka sangat keren? Aku mengidolakan ARMY yang sudah berjuang begitu keras untuk Bangtan, _untuk kita_."

"Dan kau memberikannya, untuk membuat mereka senang?"

Jimin tersenyum pelan. "Aku lega jika itu membuat mereka senang."

" _Kenapa itu penting?_ "

"Apanya?"

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, tampak tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Namun pembicaraan ini sebenarnya menyenangkan untuk dibahas. Lagi, ia ingin mendengar pendapat Jimin. Kakaknya ini sangat tulus jadi ia rasa, mendengar sudut pandang Jimin akan terasa lebih baik karena Jimin hanya akan menangkap sisi positif dari segala hal. Dan sedikit banyak itu membuatnya –juga member lain– merasa lebih baik. " _Kenapa membuat mereka senang itu penting?"_ ia menergutkan bibirnya sebentar, "Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu. Saat ARMY menyuruh kita untuk rehat saat tiba di asrama, seharusnya itu yang kita lakukan. Tapi saat kita benar-benar tidak muncul, mereka bertanya. Tidakkah menurutmu itu sedikit... _munafik_?"

Benar saja, karena Jimin mengubah ekspresinya.

"Mereka hanya rindu, Kookie."

"Tapi, itu membuatku pusing, kadang-kadang." Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak membenci mereka, bagaimana pun seperti katamu kalau kita bukan apa-apa tanpa mereka. Hanya saja, terkadang, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka tidak bisa memegang katanya sendiri. Mengirim pesan untuk beristirahat dan tidur saja, tapi juga merengek agar kita mengunggah sesuatu. Tidakkah itu menyebalkan? Apa.. _hyung_ terlalu memikirkan perkataan mereka sehingga _hyung_ selalu menggunggah sesuatu di media sosial? Hanya karena kau tidak ingin mereka sedih dan merengek?"

Jimin menghela. "Lebih dari sekadar apa yang bayangkan, Jungkook."

Jungkook masih tidak mengerti. "Kenapa itu jadi penting; adalah karena _aku mencintai penggemarku_. Sesederhana itu. Aku belajar dari Suga _hyung_ yang memberikan hadiah kepada penggemar alih-alih hanya menerima. Kupikir, aku ingin melakukannya juga. Dan mungkin, ini yang bisa aku berikan. Tidak sehebat apa yang Suga _hyung_ beri tapi jika itu memang membuat ARMY senang, aku juga bahagia. Tidakkah kau senang melihat mereka aktif berinteraksi satu sama lain?" Jimin memerlihatkan ponselnya pada Jungkook, men _scroll_ twitternya dan menunjukkan betapa ramai media sosial milik mereka dan segala kerajaannya. ARMY disana sangat aktif dan nampak senang, mengirim pesan yang baik dan penuh ungkapan cinta. Jungkook melihat dalam diam, lantas melirik Jimin yang tersenyum. "Kau harus mandi atau ke psikiater. Kalau perlu, pergilah meditasi. Ah, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut ARMY itu munafik, astaga, hatiku sakit –"

"Bercanda." Jungkook memutar bola matanya pongah.

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Jimin masih menatap Jungkook yang nampaknya masih memikirkan sesuatu, wajahnya masih serius dan bingung. Ia hanya terlalu mengenal raut wajah adiknya saat ada pertanyaan yang membuatnya heran. Namun ia hanya diam dan menunggu Jungkook bicara sendiri, lagipula, jarang sekali Jungkook bicara banyak hal padanya hanya berdua begini. "Kalau kau menjadi ARMY, siapa yang kau idolakan dari Bangtan, _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan menarik.

"Hm, coba kupikir," Jimin menggaruk dagunya dan berpikir. "Mungkin Rapmonster, atau Suga? Sulit menentukan siapa yang paling aku idolakan jika semua anggota Bangtan sangat _lovable_ dan bertalenta, memiliki kelebihan dan kebodohan masing-masing. Tapi yang jelas, bukan Park Jimin."

"Kenapa?"

Jimin menatap Jungkook tenang. "Selain karena pengandaianmu aku adalah seorang penggemar, mungkin karena Jimin itu tidak bagus-bagus amat." Dia mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli, meski ia melihat kerutan di dahi Jungkook juga wajah bingungnya yang kental dan terhenyak. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Di luar hujan deras dan hawanya masih sangat dingin. "Jimin itu pendek, suaranya cempreng, seperti babi, juga tidak ganteng."

Sejenak perasaan bersalah bersarang di hati Jungkook.

"Selain karena Jimin itu tukang cari perhatian, dia juga tidak banyak dapat bagian dalam penampilan apapun. Dia hanya keren saat Bangtan _debut_ , tapi tidak dengan sekarang." ia menghela dan tertawa akan pemikiran dan ucapannya sendiri. Membicarakan dirinya sendiri seperti ini sungguh konyol, padahal ia tengah menjelekkan dirinya sendiri tapi rasanya sungguh lucu dimana ia tahu fakta bahwa ia tidak sekeren saat _debut_ dahulu. Dia berhenti menjadi member terseksi karena _abs_ -nya tergantikan oleh perut babi juga tatapan garangnya sudah terkikis oleh kebiasaan menggemaskannya di belakang panggung sehingga orang sudah tidak mengecapnya sebagai pria _manly_. "Lagipula Jimin itu banyak bicara, dan sok malu-malu. Padahal dia suka melakukan apapun demi penggemarnya tapi ia sok bertahan dengan pemikiran bahwa dia itu bukan pria imut dan berakhir malu. Dan Jimin itu –"

"Kalau aku,"

Interupsi tiba-tiba dari Jungkook menghentikan ocehan Jimin. " _Aku akan mengidolakan Jimin, jika aku menjadi penggemar._ "

"Kenapa?"

" _Karena Jimin adalah orang yang sederhana dan jujur,_ " ujar Jungkook dengan lembut. Suaranya terdengar yakin tidak mau dibantah. Tatapannya halus dan tenang. "Dia menyayangi semua anggota grupnya, dia anggota yang paling baik dan perhatian. Suaranya bukan cempreng tapi halus dan tenor, meski orang mungkin tetap akan menganggapnya cempreng, tapi hanya dia yang bisa mencapai nada tinggi dengan baik tanpa pecah dan stabil. Suaranya kuat dan lembut seperti madu, itu sangat nyaman jika mendengarnya bernyanyi. Jimin itu memang tidak ganteng tapi dia manis dan cantik. Mungkin orang tidak tahu tapi anggota Bangtan sebenarnya punya album foto Jimin di ponsel kami masing-masing yag mana berisikan foto Park Jimin sejak kecil, foto saat dia tertidur, juga foto hasil _fansite_."

Tidak mungkin. Konyol, Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar kencang. Apa benar yang dikatakan adiknya ini kalau member lain menyimpan fotonya dijadikan satu album tersendiri. Untuk apa mereka melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Untuk alasan sederhana, Jimin merasa malu dan senang sekali. Ternyata Bangtan menyayanginya sebegini besar. Mungkin ini berlebihan tapi Jimin terharu. "K-Kau –"

" _Jimin sangat keren saat di panggung_ ," imbuh Jungkook. "Suaranya stabil dan tidakkah dia sangat tampan dengan tatapan tajamnya saat kamera mengarah pada wajahnya? _Make up_ itu sangat cocok untuk wajahnya yang sudah seperti malaikat. Dia mungkin tidak punya _abs_ lagi tapi menurutku, seksi tidaklah selalu tentang buka-bukaan. _Tatapan mata Jimin selalu berhasil membunuhku, juga ratusan penonton bahkan anggota lain di belakangnya_."

Jimin bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

" _Tidakkah Jimin sangat keren?_ "

"Kau –" kendati Jimin kelu untuk merespon, ia hanya menenggelamkan wajah meronanya pada telapak tangannya sendiri dan memekik. Mengabaikan suara tawa menyebalkan Jungkook yang menggema di kamarnya. Sialan Jungkook dan segala perkataannya. Darimana adiknya belajar menggombal seperti itu, mungkin dia harus jauh-jauh dari Namjoon untuk beberapa waktu. " –berhenti tertawa, bodoh."

Namun namanya Jungkook, dia hanya tertawa lebar dan puas mendapati Kakaknya memekik malu dengan wajah merona. Ia senang melihat Jimin seperti itu; tampak menggemaskan. Lagipula, Jimin juga menikmatinya. Dia tidak terganggu, mungkin sedikit, karena dia sudah mencubit lengan Jungkook sebab dia tidak berhenti tertawa menyebalkan. "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Dasar kau, kelinci konyol."

Yang lebih muda terkekeh. Kemudian menatap Jimin tenang. "Terima kasih, sudah membersihkan pikiranku tentang hal buruk dalam benakku. Ya, kau benar. Mungkin aku harus menenangkan diri dan menyegarkan pikiran, bagaimana bisa aku menjelekkan ARMY, ah, mulut bodoh." Ia menepuk bibirnya cepat dan itu membuat Jimin terkikik. "Apapun itu, terima kasih _hyung_. Aku memang harus banyak belajar tentang menangkap sisi positif dari segala hal –seperti apa yang selalu kau lakukan. Lagipula, setelah kupikir, benar juga. ARMY sangat keren, ya? aku sudah dengar tentang proyek _"Who Is BTS"_ di seluruh dunia, dan fakta itu membuatku merasa bersalah bahwa aku sempat berpikiran buruk tentang mereka yang bertingkah menyebalkan."

"Tidak apa, asal jangan diulang."

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mendekatkan diri pada Jimin yang masih beraroma susu vanilla dan merangkul pundaknya. Mengambil alih ponsel Jimin dan membuka kamera, ia menatap Jimin dan memainkan alisnya jenaka. "Foto bersama dan kita unggah di twitter?"

" _Kenapa itu penting?_ "

Pertanyaan yang bagus. Jungkook tersenyum kalem, "Karena aku merindukan ARMY."

"Baiklah. Ide bagus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

 _._

 _[edisi: sesi panjang lebar-lebar]_

 _Noun; cuap-cuap_

 _..._

 _Akhirnya selesai._

 _Saya lega banget ini selesai, ya ampun. Ini udah lama banget ya sejak diterbitkan, hm... sebenernya saya sempat stuck di bagian Jungkook. Saya kehabisan ide untuk mengungkit hal apa... pokok pembahasannya udah ada. Yaitu Jimin yang rajin posting sesuatu di sosmed. Emang gitu kan yah dia orangnya. Gak di twitter, gak di fancafe, muncul terus bikin gemes. Seolah dia tuh pengen ngajak army untuk berinteraksi dan menghidupkan kerajaan fandom army biar gak layu._

 _Karena Jimin itu sederhana. Iya, gak?_

 _Btw, mungkin ini promosi lagi. Tapi fanfik ini aku re-publish di akun wattpad. Silahkan kalau mau berkunjung dan mungkin promote ke pembaca wattpad ohohohoho. Soalnya pembaca dan pengikutku di wattpad sedikit (curcol). Silahkan kunjungi sugacoffee dan follow, fav, comments, apa aja. Ehehehe, makasih loh._

 _.._

 _[copyright-sugantea]_


End file.
